The tales of Agent 8
by GamerJosh2611
Summary: Occurs in the aftermath of Octo Expansion, it focuses on Agent 8 and the adventures she has in the Promised Land, Includes fluff, yuri shipping, comedy, and little clarifications in between when its necessary. Thank you all for supporting me!
1. Authors note (thanks for reading my fic)

Authors note: this is gonna be my first ever Fanfiction, so bear with me if anything isn't as good as your standards.

Also there is a shockingly low amount of Agent 8 fanfictions, so here we are.

And I'm gonna start the story next chapter, please support me in my starting fanfiction biz.


	2. Chapter 1

(I do not own any characters here, or splatoon, or anything else)

One thing that Agent 3 noticed and was surprised about when she woke up (finally) was that the Octoling that had just beaten her, was wearing high heels.

She had done what, 80 tests? The majority of which were incredibly hard, wearing high heels.

What kind of monster was she looking at!?

When she brought up the subject later with the tired agent, she simply replied, "I dunno, it was never a problem for me", which Agent 3 had a hard time believing, but improved her respect of the skilled Octoling either way.

She had assumed that she would have stayed with Pearl and Marina, considering they were in contact longer, and none of them were actually hindering Agent 8's travel to the surface (even if it was mind control). Instead however, Captain Cuttlefish seemed to believe that letting the agents get to know each other more was on a higher priority, and while, it was kind of true, still didn't ease the fact she was sleeping, in the same room, of an incredibly adorable person.

Yes, Agent 3 is gay, it was a surprise to her parents when she came out about it, but they were more understanding then she thought they would be.

And now, the most beautiful Octoling she had ever seen, was now sleeping on a blow-up mattress, next to her bed, and it was driving her crazy.

"Help her integrate into inkling society he said!" Agent 3 whispered to herself angrily, "it will be good for you both he said!" The poor agent was trying to sleep, she really was, but despite her adorable looks, Agent 8 snores.

Like, not LOUD loud, but just loud enough to keep her awake.

Finally realizing the futility of her attempts, she slowly got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice (hey, the orange juice splatfest is on, might as well get in the orange juice mood).

Agent 3 tiredly poured a glass of OJ (no pulp, eat your hearts out team pulp), and looked at the time, "sheesh 12:30 already!? God it's late..." said the inkling tiredly, while it was morning when they beat Commander Tartar, they spent the rest of their time of the day exploring inkopolis with 8, of course 3 had to buy her clothing, so she wouldn't just go out in the open wearing her skimpy clothing.

3, being as (mostly) broke as she was, not wanting to ask anything of the idols, bought 8 something cheap but stylish, the Octoking HK Jersey, the Black FishFry Bandana, and the Red Power Stripes for her shoes. (Authors note: it's what she wore in the trailer when she reached inkopolis and did online battles and whatnot)

Agent 3 had no money for anything else afterwards, but the smile of delight from 8, (inkling clothing! Wow!!) made it all worth it honestly.

Off the Hook took care of everything else, 8's new phone (shaped like an octopus rather than her squid shaped phone), the rest of 8's clothing, 1 of each type of weapon, (dualies, rollers, etc.), and her turf war ID so she could enjoy turf wars like everyone else.

The rest of the day was spent looking through ship windows, eating at Crusty Sean's, and trying her first ever Turf War, which she had shocked both her team and her competition with her skill on the battlefield, she came out all giddy and excited screaming "THAT WAS AWESOME!!" And, "again, again!!".

After turfing it out all day, eventually everyone got tired and went back to their homes, Pearl and Marina went to their apartment somewhere, Captain Cuttlefish went to the Cuttlefish Shack where apparently Callie and Marie were waiting, and I was stuck bringing 8 to my place.

And so here I am, up at 12:30 in the morning (12:35 at this point now), sipping OJ, and surfing the net online, she had already seen it in the turf wars earlier, but more octolings were popping up, having been "reborn" after hearing the Calimari Inkantation. She also saw that she was invited to what was called "Marina's Chat Room", which was apparently used a lot while they were in the subways, apparently 8 was invited as well, though nobody was active, since it was 12:40 in the morning now.

But one thing caught her attention and focus for the rest of the night.

Marina: btw, what's Agent 8's name going to be?

3 stopped to think about this, when making 8's ID, they put "Agent 8" as her nickname, but according to the chat afterwards, despite obtaining all the Mem Cakes, 8 couldn't recall much about her life before the subways, only that she worked for D.J. Octavio until hearing the Inkantation. Names, friends, and everything else that wasn't recalled with the cakes, was lost on her. She just had her memories now, and her memories of the subway.

3's own name was Sam, though she was usually just called 3 as a nickname, but it doesn't change the fact 8 needed a name. After cycling through many different options in her head, she realized she finished her OJ and that she had to decide with 8 anyways, so putting her cup in the sink, she put away her phone and started to walk back to her room, only to stop in her tracks.

There, in pink pajamas, was Agent 8

With tears in her eyes.

Oh god.


	3. Chapter 2

Oh god, does not describe the amount of emotions she felt seeing what she saw.

Not only was 8 absolutely freaking adorable in the pajamas (thanks Marina), she was crying, which triggered a worried response of a mild freak-out.

"E-eight!?" Said 3, or, Sam, "what are you doing up!?" Said Sam trying (but failing) to hide her surprise.

"I..." started 8, "I... I had a nightmare..." she said weakly

Sam (we're calling her Sam now to get used to it, it will be 3 sometimes, Sam other times) suppressed the urge to clutch her heart in agony, god she was adorable and a sort of motherly instinct was kicking in, telling her to embrace the Octoling full force, but it was still sinking in, this was the strong Octoling that saved Inkopolis from ultimate doom? It was like she had a split personality, the shy and timid one, and the strong and honestly badass one when she picked up a weapon, but right now, she had bigger issues.

Sam slowly walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug, to which 8 returned quickly after taking a while to realize she was being hugged, and started rubbing her face in Sam's shirt, while letting a bit more sobs and hiccups out.

"Shhhhh..." whispered Sam softly, "it's okay... I'm here, can you tell me what happened in the dream?" She whispered again, softly.

Through hiccups, 8 started, "well, I was walking through the square, when all of a sudden, the sky went like, the color of the ink that you used when you were controlled, and it was really windy and, all of inkopolis square was being covered in that goo Tartar was covered in, and you and everyone else was their, and you all started saying I failed them, and I was in my test facility suit again though that isn't the problem, and then you were all sanitized like the Octoling in the tests, and then a mirror popped up, and I looked in it, and I was sanitized, and then I started dissolving into that blue goop and I, and I..." 8 was talking fast and 3 quickly stopped her and hugged her more and patted her back as more sobs came through.

"Sheesh if I knew 8 had such horrible nightmares I would have just comforted her..." she thought to herself as the Octoling sobbed into her shoulder, after staying their for a while, and letting 8 get it all out of her system, Sam started guiding them back to bed, it was almost 1 in the morning now, and as Sam started to lay her down on the blowup mattress again, 8 stopped her and tiredly said, "with... you..."

Sam understood immediately, and blushed hard and started to say something but then 8 said, "...please...".

This Octoling will be the death of her, she was sure, as she caved in to the request.

Next thing she knew it, she was sleeping next to a zonked out Octoling, who was unconsciously snuggling up to her as she stayed perfectly still.

"How did I get into this situation..." she thought to herself as 8 nuzzled into her side more, a few minutes passed before sleepiness took over 3 again, and she relaxed into the cuddles.

 **Wow, 2 chapters in one day? I hope I actually did good in them, I appreciate any good feedback on my fic (provided people actually read it) and hope that for a first fic, I'm doing pretty well.**

 **I'll likely publish a new chapter soon as I'm just pouring my imagination into these chapters and it's actually really fun to do, their may be points in time when I end up inactive for long periods of time, but I hope you all can bear with me in those times! Thank you for reading my fic, please share it with people and get the popularity going, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So after reading through the last two chapters I thought, "isn't this a bit too cliche?"**

 **I'm gonna work on the fact that it can't be too cliche for these moments, so bear with me.**

Agent 8 was the first to wake up the next morning, groggy from the fact she got less sleep then she would have liked on her first night in the promised land, she still felt like it was the best damn sleep she ever had, or at least remembered. She wondered why...

Until she saw the face of a sleeping inkling right beside her.

That was also very close to her own.

"Freakout" would not describe her reaction, actually it would, because that's what happened, in a second and a high pitched "KYAAAAAAH" she super jumped, hit the roof, and fell back onto the floor beside the bed clutching her head in pain.

What a great way to start off the day.

Agent 3 still hadn't woken up yet, somehow, and so 8 decided to make breakfast for the inkling, it was a nice thought, until she was in the kitchen and realized, she had no clue how to work everything here.

Honestly, weapons she could use at ease, put it in her hands, and she becomes an unstoppable beast, but kitchen appliances? Never.

"I-it's fine, I can do this!" The peppy Octoling thought aloud, "I mean I saw 3 making dinner last night, and she did it easily! How hard can it be?"

 _~literally 5 minutes later~_

"THREEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed the young girl, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" she screamed again, the tired agent stumbled out of the room, yelling and slurring, "shhhhhhorry whaaaat?" Before seeing the magnitude of the situation and waking up immediately.

There was a pan on the stove, a bag of pancake mix on the counter, said pancake mix everywhere on the walls, floor, even the ceiling, and the pan on the stove was on fire, and there was Agent 8 on the floor, on the verge of tears.

Ignoring the stammering mess on the floor (agent 8), Sam sprung to action, grabbing the fire extinguisher hung on the wall and sprayed the fire for a good 2 minutes even after it went out.

Great way to start the day.

After 3 finished cleaning up the kitchen, which took a while, she went over to 8 who was hunched in the corner mumbling "I'm sorry" again and again.

Sam sighed, "it's gonna be a long day isn't it" she thought to herself.

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I've run out of ideas dammit ;-;**

 **Next chapter should be out soon, I've gotta go brainstorm a story, and a name for Agent 8, so look forward to that!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am just full of free time aren't I? I published this story just this morning and I'm already on chapter 4, am I going to fast? Do I need to brainstorm more? Agh! Anxiety is real.**

 **Well, I decided on a name, nobody is reviewing this story so I didn't bother asking for people to give suggestions, on top of that I have way too much free time.**

 **On top of that in the first chapter I forgot that there were nicknames in the chat room, fixing that in this chapter.**

 **And just for clarification, their names are:**

 **DJ_Hyperfresh: Marina**

 **MC.Princess: Pearl**

 **CraigCuttlefish: Captain Cuttlefish**

 **Agent 1: Callie**

 **Agent 2: Marie**

 **Agent 3: Sam**

 **Agent 4: name reveal soon!**

 **Agent 8: duh, and her name is being revealed soon!**

 **Welp, enjoy!**

"A party?" 8 wondered aloud curiously, she had never been to a party, and if she had, she didn't remember it, but as 8 was doing turf wars with Sam, they ended up getting a notification from the chat room.

DJ_Hyperfresh: Hey guys!

MC.Princess: We got big news!

Agent 3: how big?

Agent 4: wait did all of us make an "Agent" name?

MC.Princess: were throwing a... drum roll please...

DJ_Hyperfresh: A PARTY!!

Agent 1: a party? I love parties!

Agent 4: omg we all chose an agent name, should I change mine?

MC.Princess: MARINA YOU STOLE MY MOMENT

Agent 2: it's fine 4

DJ_Hyperfresh: Sorry!

Agent 8: A party?

Agent 3: yup, where is this party?

Agent 4: seriously the whole "Agent" names are getting repetitive, come on guys creativity!

Agent 2: then change your name, we're fine with ours

MC.Princess: at our place, room 810, at the Albacore Hotel, just knock, we will have plenty of food, drinks, and orange juice with plenty of pulp!

DJ_Hyperfresh: and another bottle of OJ without pulp for people who like to drink their drinks and not eat them

MC.Princess: BLASPHEMY

Agent 4: I'm not changing my name if nobody else is, I'll feel out of place!

Agent 8: then... don't change your name?

Agent 4: you guys suck!

Agent 8: ;-;

CraigCuttlefish: a party! Yes, a good squidbeak Splatoon gathering! Wonderful idea!

Agent 3: 4, I may not have met you face to face yet, but make 8 cry again and I'll kick your ass

Agent 8: wait! I'm not actually crying!

Agent 3: oh, you get off easy this time 4... but I'm watching you

Agent 4: says the girl who can use every weapon type except Dualies

Agent 3: DUALIES ARE WEIRD AND I CAN DODGE ROLL WITHOUT EM

Agent 1: isn't that technically cheating though?

Agent 3: uhhhhhh...

Agent 2: ooooooh, busted!

CraigCuttlefish: quit your squabbling agents! We got a party to attend!

DJ_Hyperfresh: Party is at 2! Sleepover as well! Be there!

Agent 3: wait it's a sleepover as well? _DJ_Hyperfresh left the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess left the chatroom_

Agent 3: Hey wait!

Agent 3: ugh, okay then

Agent 4: a sleepover sounds pretty fun actually, I'll get my sleeping bag!

Agent 2: same, let's go get ready cal

Agent 1: Yay parties! Let's get wasted!

Agent 2: CALLIE WERE ALL UNDERAGE

Agent 2: EXCEPT GRAMPS, HE'S OVERAGE

Agent 1: I'm kidding! Let's go get ready

 _Agent 1 has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 has left the chatroom_

Agent 4: well it will be nice to finally see you guys face to face, see you at 2!

 _Agent 4 has left the chatroom_

Agent 3: *sigh* alright then, 8, stop turf warring for a second and come home, we're getting ready, I'll buy us some sleeping bags and whatnot on the way home

Agent 8: wait what's a sleepover?

Agent 3: you don't know?

Agent 8: well, I remember the octarians had a very strict society, we had some parties but I've never heard of "sleepovers"

Agent 3: seriously? Well I'll explain the details at home, it's easier than typing.

 _Agent 3 has left the chatroom_

Agent 8: okay then, looking forward to it

 _Agent 8 has left the chatroom_

Agent 8 clutched her phone to her chest, she didn't know what a sleepover was, but it sounded really fun, and she had a really good feeling about it.

Hardly containing her excitement, she ran home as fast as she could.

 **I really wanted to do a chatroom segment, and I'm pretty proud of it! I'm hoping to increase the fluffiness factor of this story next chapter, sleepovers give me SO many ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 (thanks for your support!)

**Change of plans happened as I was brainstorming and taking advice, sorry if you were looking forward to some fluffy cotton candy, but I did say I would lessen on the predictable cliches and whatnot, (though this kinda is cliche if you think about it, eh everything dramatic is cliche, GO DRAMA!)**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting my story!**

 **And shoutout to OctoReader and Xinfo for being my first ever support and advice! Seriously you have no idea how happy I was to hear that people liked my story, you've encouraged me a lot.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Agent 8 was so excited about the party that she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and before she knew it, nothing was similar anymore.

She considered calling Sam and seeing if she could find her, but then decided that she needed to be strong and independent, "I can't have gone too far" she said out loud, "I'll just go backwards until I see something familiar!"

 _~5 minutes later~_

"HOW DID I GET EVEN MORE LOST!?" She yelled at nobody in particular.

 _~later_ ~

Oh god it's 12 already, it's 2 hours until the party!" Said 8, to nobody but herself, again, she continued wandering around (a bad idea, but staying in one place didn't solve anything) until she finally got a ding from Sam who harshly yelled in chat: "Where are you!?"

She replied by saying she was lost and sending her location to described her surroundings to her, such as stores, road names, and whatnot, it was then she realized, she was in a pretty sketchy looking part of Inkopolis, so she quickly typed "please hurry" to her roommate, and put away her phone.

She figured right about now staying in one place was the better idea, and crouched down next to a wall to pass time.

10 minutes passed, until she heard a voice.

"Well, who do we have here?" Said someone from somewhere.

Almost immediately, she jumped up and surveyed her surroundings, until all of a sudden, a blue light dot appeared on her forehead.

A Charger line.

She quickly held her hands up, as a group of 4 inklings emerged from the darkness of the alley, she kept her hands up, but kept her guard even higher.

"An octarian, I've been seeing more and more of you freaks around, of course, we never take any action but out here..." he said, looking around the surroundings, "nobody really cares, do they fellas" he said addressing his crew behind him, all of which pointing a weapon at her.

She didn't dare look up to where the charger line was coming from, she already knew by looking at it that it was from one of the roofs, she scanned her enemies, all of them were wearing headgear that covered their faces, gas masks, bandanas, bandanas and sunglasses, she couldn't tell who they were.

"What do you want?" She said firmly, she was scared out of her wits, but one thing she remembered of her past life, was this.

She was a great actor.

Also throw in the fact that she's brave and fought tougher people in tougher conditions, her bravery was shining through for her today.

"Well missy" the leader said, who was wearing a black skull bandana over his face, "we don't particularly want anything..." he said, "we just want to keep inkopolis an octarian free society, what's wrong with that?"

Agent 8 couldn't even begin with what was wrong with that, but she kept silent on the subject, "I have friends you know" she said, not lying, but making it seem more intense, "powerful friends, they will find you if you hurt me" she said staring the leader dead in the eye.

"Well missy" he said taking out an N-Zap, "we don't really care, so long as your gone" he said pointing his weapon at her.

Welp, talking was out the window, all of a sudden everything was a blur to her opponents, they all shot at once, 8 ducked and dodged the charger shot and the rapid fire of multiple blasters and n-zaps, she was still equipped with her Turf war Gear, time to use it.

She threw an autobomb at her sniper, she heard an explosion and the sound of an inkling being splatted, likely headed to a nearby respawn station, something they likely didn't think about, taking out her trusty Octo Shot, she charged at her opponents, the N-zaps were dodgeable, but the blasters got her a bit, tackling the leader in the stomach, she used him as an inkling shield and shot at the blaster users, splatting them both, the other N-zap user screamed and tried to run, which she countered with a well thrown autobomb, which exploded on her target.

Grabbing the arm of the leader, she twisted it around until he yelled out in pain, they shouldn't have messed with someone who saved the world in high heels.

"Don't ever come near me, or anyone else, again" she whispered in the male inkling's ear, before she splatted him as well, watching his little squid ghost thing float off towards a respawn point.

She took a moment to breathe and relax her nerves, before collapsing on the ground in a shaking, nervous wreck as she clutched her sides tightly, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes when all of a sudden, a super jump marker appeared next to her

"...huh?" Said the agent as the market started to blacken our, signs of the user reaching their destination.

Then she heard the screams of Sam.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" She yelled as she crashed into the ground next to her, when the dust cleared, agent 3 was laying. Facefirst on the ground, grumbling before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Whew, wow, long distance jumping is hard, probably should have gotten a bit closer rather then just jump the second I sense you nearby, owwwwww" she said wincing.

"So, you okay 8?" Sam started to say before getting tackled into a bear hug by the Octoling, all of a sudden Agent 3 was bombarded with an extremely fast amount of explanations as to what happened full of stammering, crying, and hyperventilating until Sam finally calmed the scared cephalopod down.

Besides, all 3 needed to do to get the gist of the situation was look around at all the ink sprayed everywhere.

Sam soothed the girl and had her go into octopus form as she carried her back to her apartment, bought some candy on the way there so when they got home, 8 had cheered up.

But it wasn't enough.

 _~around 10 minutes before 2~_

"Eight, we gotta go soon, you ready?" Said Sam, only to find the Octoling with all her things ready, but crouched in the corner depressed.

"Hey... 8... what's wrong?" Asked Sam, heart aching just seeing the usually peppy Octoling depressed like that, "it's just..." 8 started, "up until now, everyone has been so nice, heck most inklings don't even notice the fact I'm an Octoling, the ones that do just ask for a selfie or something and then we're good..." the Octoling was slowly getting more depressed, which sucked, considering they were about to go to a party.

"But... now, those inklings... they meant to hurt me, badly, and... I was scared..." she said, tears starting to form again, "crazy right? I saved all of inkopolis, I beat you while mind controlled, risked my life, and slept for who knows how long sitting up in a train... yet this... this scared me..." said 8, smiling but still crying, meaning her attempt to look happy was failing, miserably.

8 was about to say something else, but was cut off by a gentle hug from 3, "it's okay..." she said softly, causing the waterworks on 8 to start up at full speed, "some people... they are just afraid of change, and not ready to accept you yet..." she said softly, "but hey, even if there are those people, there are still us! Your friends, you have Off the Hook, the Squid Sisters, Captain... and you have me, and I'll always be someone who can give you a shoulder to cry on" said Sam kindly, while 8 cried full force onto her shoulder, they stayed there for a while, sitting there, quietly, until eventually 8 got it all out of her system.

8 sniffed and said, "thanks Sam, I don't know what I would do without you" she said finally smiling, though the tear marks were still fresh. "Hey, no problem" said Sam returning a toothy grin, "now, ready to go to that party?" She said enthusiastically, to which 8 smiled and said "yup!"

Then they saw the notifications on their phones asking where they were.

And the time, which was 2:30

They were late

"CARP WERE LATE!!"

"Aaaah I'm sorry! I cried to mu-"

"ITS FINE LETS JUST GO!!"

 **Whew, got that done, now I've actually thrown in some actual plot into this story XD (sweatdrops)**

 **I'm hoping to always be brainstorming or writing when I have the chance so updates should come often, especially since it's summer right now.**

 **I'm probably gonna also start on another fic based on an anime I watch, hopefully I find it in the topics section XD**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support you guys have given me, it really means a lot**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annnnnd I'm typing again already, seems my mind is way too full of crazy situations to put our characters into and so this chapter will be improvised, and then improved upon as I go, also name reveals for Agent 4 and 8! Though 8 is more like a name choosing, which I did a while ago, but held it off for some unknown reason.**

 **I've been reading the chapters over and over again and so far, my favorite was the Chatroom segment, so I'm hoping to do more of those! And as you saw last chapter, there will be actual plot.**

 **Occasionally**

 **I'm gonna stick to the romance and comedy thing mostly though, but there will be action, and any advice and support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Please enjoy! And team no-pulp for life!**

Agents 3 and 8 stood panting outside the door numbered 810, before 3 finally knocked on the doors, at which it opened and everyone exclaimed, "THEY'RE HERE!!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay..." they both said weakly in unison, they were both tired after running so much, when they finally caught their breath, they realized just how rich these idols were.

the apartment was 3 times bigger than their apartment, it had a bar, a big flat-screen TV, with every game console there was, Agent 4 was already playing Smash Bros Ultimate with Pearl, Callie, and Marie **(I know humans and their things don't exist in Splatoon, humans are extinct even, but hey, I still haven't gotten off that Hype train, so just pretend it makes sense, even though it doesn't)**

There was snacks galore, and orange juice of pulpy and none-pulpy just as promised, Captain Cuttlefish was practicing his rapping, and another TV was in the room, showing live broadcasts of Turf wars and Ranked battles, and there was a POOL.

Of course water is kinda lethal to inklings so it wasn't water like what jellyfish swim in, rather it was ink-water instead **(the amount of lethal water is to these guys is vague, in the first Splatoon, when Mahi Mahi Resort is used as a stage, sometimes Callie and Marie will state that they actually modeled in swimsuits there, even though water is apparently deadly to them, and then Marina says it's lethal, and it's honestly just confusing so this is just my original thing for this fic, Ink-water)** , it's normally dark and only slightly transparent, but if it's fiddled around with for a while, which it obviously was, it can look exactly like regular water, so inklings and octolings can actually swim, yay!

"GOD DAMMIT FREAKING BAYO COMBOS" was yelled from the room where Agents 1, 2, and 4 were playing, the voice coming from 4, who had just been carried off the screen by a series of kicks.

"Hey! I see you two are finally here!" She said to the Octoling and inkling, in front of them was a short and pink haired inkling (hairstyle of girl inkling on cover box) extending a hand, sweat dripping off the side of her face as Pearl snickered in the background as she carried Marie's character off the stage as well (another "dammit!" Was heard).

"My name's Kelly, but you can just call me 4 or Kell, nice to finally meet Agents 3 and 8!" Said Kelly kindly, "nice to meet you too 4!" Said Sam taking Kelly's hand and shaking it firmly.

"and you must be Agent 8!" Said Kelly seeing the awestruck Octoling, "now that your here, we can finally do _that_ " she said casually.

"Uhhh what's _that_ " 8 asked curiously, but was ignored as Kelly yelled out, "ITS TIME FOR _THAT_ ", to which Pearl responded, "Kay I'll finish up here!" And next thing you knew it, Princess Daisy was sent flying off the stage by a giant hairy fist, despite Callie's rage ("pick something other than Bayonetta!" Said Callie, "NEVER!!" Replied Pearl)

Everyone gathered around and Captain Cuttlefish cleared his throat and said, "well Squidbeak Splatoon! It's time, we shall give Agent 8, A NAME!!" To which everyone applauded, 8 was shocked, she had thought about what she wanted her name to be, but she could never find the right one, maybe now she can actually gain an identity.

All of a sudden a brainstorm of names were being made, Kara, Clara, Sally, Octa, Rose, and even more were thrown around, but none were the right one for her, until Sam said, "How about Sara?" To which 8 reacted in shock, it sounded so nice, it felt nice, Pearl was about to say after the silence "she's pretty silent on that one, ang others?" Before 8 said, "Sara! I want to be Sara!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, 8 thought she had done something wrong for a second, until everyone applauded, and thus, the Octoling was given a name, and as she was hugged by multiple people at once and squeezed in between them she smiled as she thought of the name, Sara, something about it was just perfect for her.

 **It wasn't as fluffy as I would have liked it, but I still think it was nice, but there you have it, Agent 8 is now Sara, and Agent 4 is Kelly**

 **Is there gonna be any guys? Possibly, but not for a while, we're gonna have some big fluffy cotton candy for a while in this sleepover party**

 **As I stated before, the level of danger water is to them is pretty lost on me, so while Ink-Water essentially doesn't exist in the game, I need something, so bam.**

 **As for the smash bros stuff, I just had to put it in, if you really wanna make it more sensible, just pretend the inklings aren't in the game, or maybe it would work? Either way, I just really wanted to use Smash Bros Ultimate (looks like Ridley isn't too big anymore!)**

 **Thanks for reading, please support me and any and all advice is taken seriously, please share with your friends, and thanks for reading, once again.**


	8. Chapter 7 (I HAVE A FLUFF OVERLOAD)

**I ended up with a writers block, so I stopped writing for a longer period of time than I usually do, but I'm back baby!!**

 **Please enjoy the read!**

The amount of things that happened afterwards is too much to list, but we'll go through all the important things.

Kelly and the Squid Sisters we're still playing against Pearl, switching between different games and whatnot, which Pearl won, at all of them.

"Welp, I'm done" Said Marie, honestly tired of this, "same here, let's go do something else" Said Callie, in the same amount of exhaustion. "Good luck 4" they both said in unison before giving the female inkling a kiss on the cheek each before they walked off, giggling, leaving a blushing inkling behind, and also a blushing Octoling, who was watching and was now stammering, "t-t-they... k-k-kissed..." she started to say until Pearl interrupted her and said, "oh don't worry about that, everyone here is super gay" she said casually, "Hey!" Said Kelly, "I'm not gay! I'm bi, I swing both ways" she said with what sounded like a bit of pride. "So wait, your all gay or bi?" Sara asked, "yup" Said Marina in the background, "oh good I thought I was the only one" Said Sara letting out a breath of air, meanwhile, Sam, who was eavesdropping, thought, "OMG she's gay too? Yesssssssss!" As she poured a glass of orange juice, celebrating silently, until she freaked out and yelled, "DAMMIT THIS HAS PULP IN IT" which was given the response of "LET THE PULP SIDE TAKE OVER" from Callie.

 _~1 hour later~_

"Who wants to use the pool?" Pearl asked everyone while they mingled and played board games and other activities, "I'm down for that" said Marie, "me and Callie brought swimsuits just in case", she said as she took out the bag that had both of their things.

"I didn't, but there's a gift shop downstairs that has swimsuits for sale, so maybe I'll go there" Said Kelly looking up from their game of exploding kittens, "I would be all for it..." said Agent 3, "but... I don't really wanna move right now..." she said looking down at her lap, where a certain Octoling had laid her head on to focus on the movie currently playing.

"Oh! Sorry I'll get up..." Sara said quickly as she got off of her lap despite Sam's silent cries of "Noooooooo!"

"Don't worry about the swimsuits 3, I packed them without thinking, so we're good" Sara said, smiling at the inkling. "Wait!" Said Agent 4 quickly, "what about our game! I havent even drawn yet..." she started to say before she was cut off by Pearl saying, "you were gonna draw an exploding kitten, I woulda won", followed by a "Dammit!" From the defeated inkling.

"Okay then, we will get ready then, 4, go get a swimsuit and be up soon, kay?" Said Marina as the Inkling ran out the door, "okay then, I'll get changed as well" Said 8, "oh and 3? Could you come as well? I have something to ask you..." she said as she went into the bathroom with a pink swimsuit, "uhhh okay" Said 3 as she followed her.

"Annnnd... what should I do?" Said Cap'n Cuttlefish, finally joining in on the conversation, "oh shoot gramps!!" Said Marie remembering he was here, "I forgot about you!" She said panicking, "ah don't worry about it!" He said happily, "I'll just practice mah rap routine while you kids have some fun!" He said before clearing his throat and starting a rap about zapfish or something.

"Okay Gramps! Thanks!" Callie said before dragging Marie to the other bathroom to change.

 ***Quick note***

 **I have way too much fluff stored in my brain right now, get ready for a ride.**

 _~meanwhile~_

Agent 4 stood in the gift shop in the lobby looking at the multiple different swimsuits, before yelling into the air (and scaring a child nearby), "ARGH I CANT DECIDE!!"

 _~meanwhile (again)~_

"Three? You changed yet?" Said 8 as she changed in the shower of the huge bathroom, it had blurred glass so privacy was kept, "yeah I'm done, what about you?" She replied, blushing a bit, she was wearing a greenish-yellow two-piece swimsuit which matched the currently chosen color of hair, it had the little frills on the top and bottom and while she thought she looked cute in it, she was a bit unsure.

"Could I... ask you for a favor?" 8 Said, visibly moving in an unsure way through the blurred shower walls, "y-yeah?" Sam replied, blushing at bit since she was thinking of seeing 8 in a swimsuit.

"Well... since you have such a great sense of fashion..." Sara started before being cut off by a sudden, "I do?" By 3, "Well yeah! You look great in everything you wear so..." Sara started before quieting down to a whisper, "O-oh, well yeah! Thanks..." 3 Said, blushing even more now, "Well, agh I'll get straight to the point!" Sara said finally getting frustrated, she slammed the sliding glass door in the shower open, "D-DO I LOOK GOOD IN THIS?"

3 has to turn away and hold her nose to stop a nosebleed.

When 3 looked back, she saw the swimsuit in more detail, it was a simple 1 piece swimsuit with frills on the bottom, but it looked freaking adorable on this girl, speaking of which, that girl was blushing furiously, they were both silent for a moment.

"...I knew it I Looks awful don't I..." she said slumping down, before 3 yelled out, "W-WH-WH-WHAT NO!!" Causing the Octoling to look back at her hopefully, "y-you looked..." Agent 3 started, blushing furiously and looking at the ground, she thought to herself, "c'mon Agent 3! Be smooth..." before looking her directly in the eye and yelling, "YOU LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL I WAS IN AWE"

A minute of silence passed

 _~meanwhile in the minds~_

 _Agent 3: HOLY CARP DID I JUST SAY THAT_

 _Agent 8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

 _~back in reality~_

The door to the hotel slammed open as Kelly, who changed downstairs, came in wearing a simple, nothing special, yellow one-piece to match her hair, which she changed from pink to yellow.

The squid sisters were already changed into their swimsuits, a green bikini on Marie, and a pink one respectively on Callie, they were chatting with Off the Hook and specifically about Callie and her problem with the Hypno shades ("But they look so good!" "You know what they do to you!" "Nice octopus tattoo on your belly" "thanks!")

Pearl was wearing a light pink one-piece, and Marina was wearing a turquoise 1 piece that was more _risqué_ than it should be ("Can't you wear a normal swimsuit!?" "But Pearlie you said I attracting too many guys in them" "THIS IS WORSE")

Finally, Sam and Sara came out of the bathroom blushing furiously and looking at the ground, until 8 walked into a wall, so they looked up, but they never looked at each other.

 _We all know why_

And so, a good time was had in the pool.

 **Welp, I'm not completely out of fluff, but I've used a lot of it, this chapter took much longer to write mostly because:**

 **1\. Its a longer chapter**

 **2\. I was busy watching Season 6 of Voltron on Netflix**

 **3\. Slight writers block at first, smashed it to bits later though**

 **And thanks for all your advice and support, I read all the reviews and respond occasionally, so thank you all! So far reading the reviews has been my favorite part of being a writer now.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8 (number 8! Its gonna be great)

**This was not planned at all, but this chapter is gonna be special.**

 **And it's chapter 8**

 **EVERYTHING IS AN 8 REFERENCE**

 **Now serious mode, you guys are the best, I couldn't have asked for a better way to start out my time as a fanfic writer, I plan to keep this fic going for a while before it ends, but I am planning what my next fics are gonna be like, and even if this fic ends, you can be damn sure there is gonna be a sequel, and I'm gonna be a little more "creative" with the names next time XD**

 **But don't worry, this isn't ending anytime soon, but I really just can't thank you all enough for being so supportive on my first fanfiction, I honestly expected people not to like it, I was riddled with doubts such as "is this too cliche?" Or "is this not funny?" Or "Am I not shipping it enough?" But the fact that people actually really enjoy my fanfic just really boosts my confidence, and I can't thank anyone enough.**

 **Now without further ado... please enjoy!**

It had been a long day, Sara gets attacked, Sara gets a name, a big party and sleepover! And she even showed off her acting chops after the pool! (She got a lot of requests for what to act as and she did them perfectly! She acted Pearl, Marina, Marie, Callie, Rich girl, Captain Cuttlefish, and as a joke, Agent 4 said: "Seductive Empress!" And while it was originally a joke, 8 got too excited and actually acted it, embarrassing her, and 3, considering 8 did the _"deep and husky"_ voice at her, everyone blew it off, but 8 and 3 couldn't stop thinking about it)

Agent 8 and 4 had an arm wrestle (8 won), Cap'n Cuttlefish and Pearl had a rap battle, Sam defeated Pearl the Bayonetta main at smash bros easily (and they had to deal with a raging Pearl afterwards), and it was all in all, a great afternoon.

Though now it was midnight, and everyone was getting in a sleeping bag for the night, not that anyone was actually trying to go to sleep, Pearl got out her Switch, Callie and Marie chatted with Kelly, Marina and Cuttlefish were the only ones asleep, and Sam and Sara, laying down next to eachother, with their backs to eachother, still in an ever-awkward situation.

 _"You looked so beautiful, I was in awe!"_

 _*acting flashback*_

Those same moments kept playing again and again in their heads, they each wanted to say something to the other but they couldn't think of anything to say, when Sam was about to say something it ended badly when she noticed that 8 bought a bag with little octopi on it and she had a bag with little squid on it and it was adorable but when Sara responded with "yeah?" She panicked and said "o-oh! Nothing..."

30 minutes of awkward torture passed, Agents 1 2 and 4 were already yawning, though Pearl was still playing games.

Eventually, Sara decided something needed to be said, even if it could just be forgotten tomorrow, which it can't, she didn't want it to be forgotten, so she turned around to face Sam and said, "Hey... Sam?"

Sam turned around to face the Octoling, "yeah?" Said Sam, "about... the whole bathroom thing..." started Sara, _"oh god here it comes..."_ thought 3, she braced herself for the worst, whatever the worst was.

"Did... did you mean what you said?" Asked Sara.

A moment of silence passed

Agent 3 didn't know what she expected but she was still suprised that she was asked this, she looked at the Octoling in the eye, her eyes showed seriousness, but she was biting her lip, a sign of hopefulness.

Sam took a deep breath, and put on her best poker face and said, "I did mean it, every word" to the girl, Sara made a tiny gasp and put her hands to her mouth and a few tears started to form, normally this would make Sam panic, but for some reason, she didn't, instead she asked, "do... do you think I looked beautiful as well?" To her.

Tears stopped forming and just froze on the corners of her eyes, her hands came down a bit, she looked at Sam in the eyes, they stayed that way for a minute, until Sara decided that the only thing to say, was the truth.

"I do think you look beautiful, your the prettiest person I know" she said to the inkling girl, another small gasp was heard,

coming from the inkling this time, they took their hands out of their bags and put them together **(for reference, you know how your hands are when you clap em? Or if you play Detroit: Become Human, the hand thing Markus and North do? That's what's happening here)**.

They looked eachother in the eyes, they scored themselves in their sleeping bags closer to eachother, their faces were getting closer until...

"Now kiiiiiisssssss..."

Both of them screamed and jumped away from eachother, the voice had come from above them, where Pearl was there watching, who was now laughing on the floor.

"AHAHA... OH MY GOD, IM SORRYAHAHAHA!! I should have kept quiet but I couldn't resist... BWAHAHAHAHA!!" Said the little pink midget, they both glared at her, but she didn't seem to care, Kelly and the Sisters were wide awake now, and Marina was waking up, Cuttlefish though slept deeply and loudly (he snores).

While Pearl lost her s—t and everyone else asked what was happening, Agents 8 and 3 saw eachother, blushed a deep red and looked away, but then they looked back at eachother and smiled.

Then they blushed harder when Pearl yelled "THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND I INTERRUPTED IT!!" and while Marina and Kelly scolded her ("You dont do that Pearlie!" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"), the squid sisters game over and asked for details, which was responded with red faces and "S-shut up!"

All while Cap'n Cuttlefish snored through it all.

Amidst all the chaos, 3 and 8 caught eachother's eye again.

And they smiled

This was a really good night

(Though it could have been better)

 **AHAHAHA!! Ohhhh the idea that Pearl would interrupt it like that popped in my head and I love it! I hope I didn't fan any Pearl hate-flames with this, this had to happen and Pearl was just the more hilarious choice XD**

 **Ohhhh I'm gonna have fun writing this fic, until next time guys!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(There was ultimate "Saram" shipping here, and that's what I'm calling it, this chapter, and it's on Chapter 8 as well! Everything good happens on something with 8!)**


	10. Chapter 9 (oh boi here we go!)

**Ahhh, last chapter was nice, I plan to keep the lightheartedness of this story the same with bits of cliche and romance here and there (like last chapter), it will get serious sometimes, but this fic is based off Splatoon, fun and lighthearted should be what it stays as.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna be doing my best at writing this fic to the best quality I can make it, and also trying to beat Inner Agent 3 in Octo Expansion (IT KEEPS. SCREWING. ME. OVER)**

 **Anyways, please enjoy, share with your friends, and enjoy even more, have fun!**

Recap time!

A month had passed since the sleepover, and while they had a few more since then, a lot of things had happened.

First off, Sara and Sam started dating, but apparently they had never kissed eachother yet, which confused everyone, they've dated for a month now and all they've done is cuddle? That's cute, but, eh.

Marina and Pearl told everyone they were secretly dating, of course the public doesn't know, nor needs to know, that the tall exotic person next to Pearl is also dating Pearl.

Cap'n Cuttlefish has made rapping his full blown hobby, and does it all the time, even before he talks to you, he'll do a rap about something random before addressing what you just said.

Agents 3 and 8 bought a new apartment, it had 3 bedrooms but they slept in the same bed anyways, and just evolved the other two rooms into what they called "separate rooms", in the room they sleep in, its a little mix of all their things, bedsheets with octopi and squid on it, action figures of both of their things, all that and whatnot.

The other rooms were strictly their own, one room was labeled "Sara's Room" and the other "Sam's room", squid or octopi bedsheets respectively on what species they were, they were used when they were either having an argument, or just wanted some alone time, in Sara's room there was a plastic box filled with her Mem Cakes, her weapons were scattered around the room, posters of the squid sisters and off the hook were found on the majority of the walls, Agent 8 had ended up obtaining an incredible love for music, so Agent 4 had given her a spare Hero Headphones for her ("here ya go!" "THEY GLOW AND CHANGE COLOR!!" "They are also Bluetooth" "THATS SO COOL!!").

Sam's room was more... action based, there were Studio Headphones and a Splattershot Junior on her desk, and her bedsheets were squid patterned, old squid sisters posters and other artists posters were on the wall, as well as posters on weapons and whatnot, but not a single set of Dualies, further emphasizing her dislike of the weapon type.

And Cap'n Cuttlefish officially had Off the Hook join Squidbeak, but they requested no "Agent" names, so their called what their screen names in the chatroom are.

Life was going pretty well, Sara visited the underground often to see C.Q Cumber and Iso Padre every now and then, and Sam remembers her coming back with a golden toothpick, and looking very proud of herself, when Sam asked her about it, she simply said, "I just want you to know, in my mind, your the strongest person I know", which melted her heart, but it was so random!

All in all, life was going pretty well for the Octoling, she hadn't been attacked since then, and was making a name for herself in Turf Wars, life was good.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

 _~meanwhile~_

Cap'n Cuttlefish was with Callie and Marie at the Cuttle shack, Marie was wearing her Kimono and Callie her casual clothing, they were sitting around, talking and eating until all of a sudden, soft evil laughter came from the snow globe holding Octavio.

"Gyeh heh heh heh..." laughed Octavio from his glass prison, "AY!" Yelled Callie, "Who are you laughing at!?" She yelled more, which just caused Octavio to laugh more, "alright, what are you plotting now Octavio..." said Marie, "oh, I'm not plotting anything" Said Octavio mischievously, "But I know someone out there is... and soon, I'll finally be out of this damned snow globe" Said Octavio.

"The Agents and Captain looked at eachother for a moment.

"Well that's suspicious"

"I'll tell everyone in the chat"

"Squidbeak! It's patrollin' time!"

 **~Marina's Chat Room~**

 _Agent 2 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 2: hey guys, DJ Octavio just said some really shifty stuff, something about someone plotting something, thought you guys should know

 _Agent 4 has joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 3 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 4: You know, an entire month and nobody is bothered by the fact 75% of us have overly simple names

Agent 3: that's because a month has past and still nobody cares Kelly

 _Agent 8 has joined the chatroom_

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom_

DJ_Hyperfresh: Octavio!? Oh wait yeah, you did say you had him in a snow globe or something

Agent 8: could you describe him? Like his personality? I wanna see how accurate my memory is

Agent 2: obsesses with remixing songs, says Spicy Wasabi Beats a lot, likes his Octobot King, makes good looking sunglasses

Agent 8: I dunno about the sunglasses bit, but everything else I remember

 _Agent 1 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 1: THEY ARE SOME REALLY GOOD SHADES OKAY

Agent 4: We get that! But every time you put on those hypno-shades you try to kill me!

Agent 1: BUT THEY HAVE 3 MAIN ABILITIES AND 6 SUBS, HOW ELSE DID I THROW SUCH BIG BOMBS

Agent 2: wait really?

Agent 4: OH DONT YOU START MARIE

Agent 8: what's this about hypno shades?

Agent 3: yeah I'm curious too

Agent 4: long story short, Octavio made some good looking shades, Callie put em on, got brainwashed, stole the great zapfish, and tried to kill me while I got it back

Agent 3: I leave for 1 second and the zapfish is taken

Agent 4: I got it back though!

Agent 3: /

Agent 8: enough about the Zapfish! We're off topic!

Agent 2: dammit your right, k we just wanted to let you know what happened, stay fresh!

 _Agent 2 has left the chatroom_

Agent 1: yeah I should probably focus on scouting

 _Agent 1 has left the chatroom_

DJ_Hyperfresh: Welp, I've gotta go get ready for the next splatfest, we're getting ready to decide the next topic

Agent 8: ooh exciting!

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 8 has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 3 has left the chatroom_

Agent 8 turned off her phone as she sat in bed with Sam, "I hope it's nothing serious..." she said, before Sam hugged her and said, "it's fine if it's anything, we'll deal with it together" she said smiling at her, Sara smiled back, returned the hug, as they cuddled in bed together.

 _~Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the octarian base~_

 _"Tch..." said a woman's voice as she looked at a screen showing Octolings mingling with Inklings, "bunch of traitors, that's what they are..." said the woman as she crushed a can in her hand, she took an earbud out of her ear, it was playing the Calimari Inkantation._

 _"Not even that good music" she said spitefully, "Octavio's is way better" she said looking at a picture of Octavio on the wall, words underneath him saying: "a hard working Octarian is a Rewarded Octarian!"_

 _"Well, don't worry Master Octavio..." said the female voice as she picked up an Elite Octoshot, "We will defeat those inklings this time" Said the voice, stepping into the light revealing purple eyes with black marks around them, and black tentacles with suction cups on the outside._

 **Ooooh the plot thickens! I'm glad you all enjoy my fanfic, I've said it so many times already, but I honestly can never say it enough, but enough of that, anyways, from here onwards, I guess you can consider this series in "Season 2"**

 **As a month has passed in this world, as much as I love to make jokes about it, No pulp and pulp team jokes would make sense at this point unless it was in past-tense, I obviously will bring it up a few times since I'm their world, it's happened for them, and here, we're still waiting on it, but because I dunno who's gonna win the splatfest, we're gonna go ahead and say Team No-Pulp wins, totally random,**

 **not because I'm in team No-Pulp, it's a completely random choice (hahaha... I hope no-pulp wins so I can keep this as Canon as possible, even though it isn't, k wanna keep it in the right direction)**

 **Anyways, for anyone who was hoping forward for Sam and Sara's _fated_ kiss, your gonna have to wait a little longer, why? Because I'm evil and I enjoy your suffering MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

 **Jk**

 **This is so I can make so much more fluffy things happen even with a thicker plot, as because Splatoon is a mainly happy game, I'm not gonna make this like, a war depression story mood or something, and since there is no blood in the game, no blood here either.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please share with your friends, give me tips on how to improve, and have a good life, cya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm thinking of responding to certain reviews in the authors notes section here at the start, since I would really like to respond to all the advice and supportive comments, but I'm not sure if people actually go back to the review section and read it, plus it will give me something to write in here when I can't think of anything to put in the notes**

 **Anyways, remember the fight between Sara and those thugs? Fights like that will happen soon, so clench your buttcheeks and get ready for it.**

 **I'm thinking of adding a male OC into the story considering Cuttlefish is the only male in the group so far**

 **But that's that's still TBD, so don't get your hopes up**

 **Also... I COMPLETELY FORGOT SHELDON EXISTED OH NOOOOO**

 **Remember! He gave us the weapons to use in the story mode! He is totally in the Squidbeak Splatoon! He drove the flying truck and everything!**

 **I'm gonna somehow incorporate him and his talkative self into the story, I actually like Sheldon so he's coming in somehow! Better late than never.**

 **Also C.Q Cumber and Iso Padre played prominent rolls in the Octo Expansion, so they are getting thrown in the massive blender that is this story as well!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

Why hadn't she and Sam kissed yet?

They were girlfriends yet whenever they got close to the situation, they got flustered and backed out!

That was the problem going through Sara's head as she waited in line for some Crusty Sean's to bring home to Sam for lunch, who was currently sick in bed and craving some Crusty Sean's.

As she paid for hers and 3's food, she tried to imagine kissing her lover...

 _~queue unrealistic, bright, blinding imagination scene~_

 _Sam: Sara..._

 _Sara: Sam..._

 _Sam *holding Sara's chin as they get closer and closer* your so beautiful..._

 _Sara: Oh Sam..._

 _Sam: Sara..._

 _*couple leans in, their faces get close, lips almost touch...*_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Yelled Sara into the sky, attracting multiple stares as she crouched down, clutching the bag holding the food, and blushing so much her face could be mistaken as a tomato if her hair was green, "it's too much, it's too much!!" She said out loud, "I can't handle that kind of situation!!"

After calming down a bit, though still blushing furiously, she collected herself and walked on home, inklings and Octolings alike still staring at her.

 _~meanwhile, like, 2 minutes earlier~_

 _"This crossword puzzle is hard..." said a female voice in the darkness, this is the room we were in last chapter, "time to go focus mode..." she said before going completely silent, not paying attention to the monitors secretly surveying Inkopolis._

 _It was quiet except for the sounds and humming from the monitor until..._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"_

 _"Sweet mother of-!" Said the female before falling backwards in her seat from the_ _shock of what happened, "owwwwwww" Said the female, getting up from her fall, "the volume is set to low dammit..." she said rubbing her head, "whoever screamed must have been close to a camera and screaming at the top of her lungs... sheesh"_

 _~meanwhile, in the present~_

Agent 4 was eating at a restaurant in an outdoor section with the squid sisters, though they were disguised so they didn't draw attention, "you know..." Agent 4 started, "they may not know who you are, but wearing that much seems to attract more attention than it repels" she said to the two idols.

The two idols were going for overkill, both were wearing face masks of some kind, sunglasses, beanies, and a big jacket, you couldn't tell they were Callie and Marie, but they still got strange looks.

"Yeah we know" they said in unison, "but this part of inkopolis REALLY loves us, overdoing it isn't enough, overkill is completely necessary with these guys" Marie said through her mask, they wear casual clothing everywhere else which grabs some attention, but they usually just ask for a selfie and then leave, she wondered what kind of love they were talking about.

 _~an important conversation done here~_

 _Callie: so agent 4..._

 _Kelly: yeah?_

 _Marie: are you... single?_

 _Kelly: yup, still am and always have been, haha! *tear rolls down cheek*_

 _Callie and Marie: hmmmm *looks at eachother*_

 _~later~_

She found out later exactly the amount of love this area of inkopolis had for them as they finished paying the bill and were walking out when all of a sudden someone yelled, "OMG, THATS CALLIE AND MARIE!!" Followed by a series of Really?'s and Where?'s, immediately, they both grabbed Kelly, lifted her up, and they ran as fast as they could to get out of there.

This went on for a while until they got far away enough to the point they could see and hear the mob but they were still a bit far, far enough to super jump that is. "Kelly, it was great hanging out with you, but we gotta split" said Marie quickly, "yeah, like, now!" Said Callie as well, "W-wait what!?" Said Kelly, honestly confused, "listen to me very carefully" said Marie as the mob drew closer, "Super Jump home, we will text you later" she said, before Kelly could say, "uhh yeah, okay", Marie and Callie were already in squid form and super jumping in another direction, the mob stopped for a moment, saw what happened, looked at Kelly, and charged, quickly, Kelly went squid form and just before the mob reached her, had super jumped in the direction of her home, leaving the mob, far behind her.

 _~meanwhile, at Sam's place~_

The door was thrown open as a still-flustered Sara walked in, "I'm hooooome!" She said, a weak "yaaaaaaaaay" was heard coming from Sam's room, she went into the room to where a light blue haired inkling lay in bed, a thermometer sticking out the corner of her mouth, the said thermometer, was reading a high temperature.

"How you feeling Sammy-wammy?" Said the Octoling kindly as she took the thermometer out of her mouth, which was responded with "ughhh... don't call me tha-" before it was cut off with a series of rough coughs, "so not very good then, well I brought Crusty Sean's! So eat up, Kay sweetheart?" She said lovingly, she was given a thanks and just before Sam bit in, she said, "hey, your face is *COUGH* really red, you okay?" Which caused the Octoling to get flustered again, not only was her daydream still existent in her mind, she was kind of embarrassed with the way she was talking to 3.

She started to stutter and explain herself until 3 burst out laughing, "ahhh, your the best Sara!" Sam said smiling, Sara gave a warm smile back.

Oh how she loves this squid.

 **Ahhhh fluff, makes the world go round, I was in a fluffy mood when I made this, so fluffy it must be! Next chapter I plan to go into the plot and add some prominent characters into the mix like I said at the beginning.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**And here we go again! This is gonna be fun!**

 **I've decided that since I really want to respond to people's comments, questions will be answered here at the beginning, since I am taking more breaks recently in-between chapters.**

 **Welp, here we go**

 **To OctoReader's comment: I'm glad you appreciate this is still a romance! No matter what I'm not gonna stray from the fact that romance/comedy is the main thing about this fic, action and plot is gonna be you know, existent from here on, and that it's gonna still keep a lighthearted tone to it, because many other Splatoon fics I see, and while Splatoon does have a hidden dark side, their stories were too dark for a world where "fun" is given a large amount of power in the world.**

 **And haha! Yeah I realize I'm writing faster than most, I considered making a certain time to publish, such as "publish a new chapter on Monday's and Friday's" or something, but I just really enjoy writing this fic and I'm honestly doing it as a thing to do at this point, especially since it's summer and school's out.**

 **Anyways, let's get right into the story'**

Sara was sleeping next to Sam, a few days had passed and her fever was finally over, after multiple days of having to sleep in another room, 3 was making up for it now with the amount of cuddles 8 was getting.

However Sara ended up waking up at 3 in the damn morning because her god damn phone kept vibrating, she turned off the ringer but it shook against the counter and was still annoying, groaning, she reached over and grabbed the octopus phone, turning it on and wincing against the bright light it gave off, when her eyes finally adjusted, she saw something strange.

There was like, a ton of messages from the chatroom, what were they doing at 3 IN THE DAMN MORNING.

Groaning she opened the chatroom and was about to type, "YO ITS 3 IN THE MORNING, GO TO SLEEP!!" Until she saw the messages.

It was a quick awakening.

~ **Marina's Chat Room~**

 _Agent 2 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 2: GUYS

Agent 2: GUYS

Agent 2: GUYS

Agent 2: GUYS

Agent 2: GUYS

Agent 2: GUYS

 _Agent 4 has joined the chatroom_

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has joined the chatroom_

Agent 4: ITS LIKE 2 WTH

DJ_Hyperfresh: I have to agree wth

MC.Princess: LET ME SLEEEEEEEP

Agent 2: OCTARIANS ATTACKING HALP

Agent 4: wait what!?

DJ_Hyperfresh: yeah I'm with her, WAIT WHAT!?

Agent 2: there's like a TON of octarians coming out of the kettles here in Octo Valley, there are some regular troops, but it's mostly elite Octolings!

Agent 2: we can't hold em off forever!

DJ_Hyperfresh: But... elites are rare Marie! I was an elite because I was a prodigy in technical things, but there aren't many who get the well... honor, of blacking your hair and putting kelp in it

Agent 2: yeah well there's a ton of em now! GET OVER HERE

 _Agent 2 has left the chatroom_

Agent 4: carp, okay I'm getting my hero stuff, let's go!!

 _Agent 4 has left the chatroom_

DJ_Hyperfresh: urk... okay coming!

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has left the chatroom_

"Carp!" Sara said aloud, stirring Sam from her sleep, "ughhh, Sara what time is it..." she said groggily, "read this and you'll understand!" She said practically throwing her phone at her as she jumped out of bed and started changing into her uniform, which was the suit she used in the subways, except without the yellow tags.

Agent 3 squinted as she read the messages before her eyes widened as she put the phone down and jumped out of bed, "grab your stuff!" She almost yelled as she grabbed her Hero outfit and Hero shot, "that's what I'm doing lazy head!" Said Sara, holding up her Octo Shot, once they were all ready, they went out to the patio and super jumped to the square, where they ran to the grate and slipped inside with their squid and octopus form.

When they got to the valley, it was LOUD.

They could hear the sounds of their friends yelling, the sound of ink flying and weapons firing, they popped out of the grate and ran to the Cuttle shack

"Oh hey your here!" Said Agent 4, partially covered in ink and taking a breather, "thought you were gonna miss all the fun" she said as she chucked an autobomb over the wall, where it landed and the sound of it chasing a target was heard before exploding, and the sound of splatted Octolings was heard.

"What's the situation?" Asked 8 as she brought out her octo shot and started spraying covering fire in the direction of the enemy, "Well there isn't a respawn station for them anywhere near here!" Said Callie, coming back from the chaos covered in ink with an empty roller, "so every Octoling you splat isn't coming back any time soon!" She said before ducking into the ink to refill.

"Oh well that's good" Said Sam as she stood up, "then this should be easy" she said as her hair lit up signaling a charged special, and before anyone could say anything, she had super jumped straight into the middle.

The sound of a splashdown and multiple splats were heard.

"Well if you think of it like a test" Sara said, standing up as well, "we just have to splat them all and don't let em past, and hey, I have help here as well" she said grinning, and I have help here as well, so piece of cake!" And she charged in guns blazing.

 _~like 30 minutes of shooting later~_

It was a pretty stalemate battle, Agents 3 4 and 8 splatted Octolings as fast as they were popping up, and everyone else kept them from getting to the entrance to Inkopolis.

"Agents 8 and 3 were the furthest in, 4 being further back because she charged in later than they did, at one point an Octoling crept up on Sara only to get a heeled kick to the chest, causing Sam and a large amount of Octolings in the vicinity to wince.

It seemed that they were going to be victorious, Sheldon popped up right when Sara jumped back because an Octoling damaged it, he was about to start talking about the upgrades he also added to her Octo shot until Pearl put a hand over his mouth, though he kept talking and all that came out were muffled words.

But then, things kinda went bad.

Rising out of the boss kettle, was a black haired Octoling girl, who was taller than everyone else there, Sam was busy fighting off a hoard of Octolings so Sara charged straight at the taller Octoling, being as cocky as she had gotten essentially destroying Octolings left and right. Until she saw the face of the Octoling.

She had no clue who it was, but she felt like she did, and stopped just before the boss kettle, the Octoling smiled and said, "well well well, what do we have he-" before stopping suddenly and looking Sara in the eye, as their faces met, Sara's head started to hurt.

"...Clara!?" She said to her, bewildered.

Everyone on the battlefield stopped, even an Octoling who lost his weapon and was now resorting to biting Agent 4 stopped.

"...uhhhh, what?" Sara said to who seemed like the boss of the group.

 **The plot thickens even more! Like someone through some plot pulp into the drink... wait that implies I don't like this story since I hate pulp... but I love this story... argh! You guys get it.**

 **Anyways, that took longer to write than usual since I'm actually moving to a different country like, tomorrow, and I'm busy helping out around the house getting ready to leave, since I'm leaving tomorrow, there might be a period of time I don't publish anything since I'm gonna be on a plane, but probably not since I'm gonna likely write on the plane to pass time, lol**

 **Anyways, next chapter is gonna be the name reveal of the "woman in the darkness" that you've been seeing for a while, and who we just met in person today.**

 **Also CHRIST ALMIGHTY, FINALLY, I finally beat Inner Agent 3 in the expansion! I was nearly tearing out my hair in my rage, but wow, got her in a corner and let loose, man, all that for a Golden toothpick.**

 **Well, thanks for reading everyone! See you next time!**


	13. Not a chapter, so sorry

**This isn't a chapter sorry! This is an apology, I was reading through the reviews and Plain Ol' Spectator notes that Chapters 9 and 10 were the same! Dammit! I fixed the issue now, but that was a huge mistake on my part, so sorry!**

 **Also addressing other things in the reviews, yes now that I think of it, the time skip was incredibly sudden and honestly, I should have waited a bit and improved Sara and Sam's relationships a bit more while introducing the new antagonist, a time skip was unnecessary and even if it meant keeping in the new moments between the couple in my head, it would have made for a better story.**

 **Good news though, I can learn from my mistakes, and actually, thank you, SO MUCH, for telling me this, I hadn't considered this part of what the timeskip could do, and I likely never would have, by telling me these things, I improve as a writer, and my fics get better quality, I hope you will still enjoy my fic all the same, and thank you, SO MUCH**

 **And thank you for the compliments as well! And yes, I have WAAAAAAY too much free time to pump out this amount of chapters in a matter of days, as I mentioned last chapter, I am moving, but I'm only doing chores right now to help around the house before we leave, I'm mainly shredding papers from times like 2006 or something that may have personal information we don't want seen, (an entire trash bag full, it's a lot), so I'm gonna stop for a while, though by my current standards, a while could be at most like an hour.**

 **Again thank you so much for your support and advice AND the pointing out of my mistakes, I was already planning to do it, but I'm gonna be developing 3 and 8's relationship even more, and it's kinda the reason I made it that they had never kissed eachother despite the fact their dating.**

 **Anyways, thank you again and again, and see you next chapter**


	14. Chapter 12 (Antagonist! Ooooh)

**I had an idea for this chapter, and then all of a sudden, it's like a giant freaking wall just fell from the sky and no matter which way I came from it would not budge, writers block suuuuuuucks.**

 **Trying to keep this story light hearted and fluffy while making it dramatic and awesome is hard, so ive been thinking really hard on which direction I'm going to be bringing this story, dramatic situations and fluffy situations are constantly going through my mind as I think about what the next step in the story will be, the problem is, I am determined to keep this story a good quality one, and now that there is actual PLOT here, it's become harder than at the start where I took the cutest situation I could think of and made it work well.**

 **However it's reassuring when I see how many people are following and liking my story, and reading the reviews calms my nerves as well.**

 **I really love the Splatoon universe, so I'm really glad I finally started making fanfics, instead of just thinking, "wow, I wanna make fanfictions!" And then never doing it.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

"Uhhh, what?" Said Sara as she noticed all eyes shift to her and the supposed boss, it was silent, except for Octavio yelling things like "GO OCTARIANS!! WOO!!" From his snow globe.

"I-it's me!" The Octoling said to her, taking off her glasses, "Coral! Remember?" Said the Octoling, Sara looked at the girl, she had no idea who she was, someone from her past? Possibly, it would explain why she had this raging headache all of a sudden.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" she said regretfully, she couldn't think properly with the strange headache, but she still felt bad, if this was someone from her forgotten past, there was nothing she could do.

"W-what are you talking about!?" She said, her voice cracking a bit, "we were best friends!" She said, voice cracking a bit more, Sara's heart ached a bit, but her head hurt even more, she was close to clutching it, but she kept a straight face and answered the girl again, "I'm sorry, but, if I knew you, I can't remember you, I have amne-" she was about to say she had amnesia, which was true, but she was cut off by the girl suddenly holding up a golden necklace with a little octopus on it.

"You gave me this!" She said, angrily, "when you left, you said it was a token of our friendship!" She said with even more rage in her voice, Agent 8 stared at the necklace, it was familiar, she felt a large amount of déjà vu looking at the necklace, but it was interrupted by a massive wave of pain emanating from her forehead, she couldn't keep up the act anymore, it hurt, and she crouched down and screamed.

What happened next was a blur to Sara, she remembered the girl, Coral, got worried and asked if she was okay (in like, a panicked way), but then Sam was there, shot at the girl, grabbed her, and ran, she didn't know what happened next, there was a lot of yelling and her vision was fading, black spots were appearing in her vision and were taking up all she could see, sounds became muffled, and next thing she knew it, she was out cold.

 **Short chapter I know, but I kind of like it, I always thought, these Mem Cakes just give me Poems, and since at the beginning of the story it's clarified that 8 didn't remember much about her past life, I was kind of building up to a moment like this.**

 **Who is Coral? What's her plan? Will Sheldon learn how to talk less? Absolutely not! Find out next time on the next episode of DRAGONBALL SU-*rock is thrown at me* OW okay...**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, supporting, and pointing out my mistakes, I will have that advice on my mind every time I'm writing now, and I'll actually check the fic myself to see if I made a mistake publishing chapters, so the 9-10 incident doesn't happen again, or if it does, I can fix it quickly.**

 **See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 13

**From my point of view it's, "I'm back already!?" Because I spent like 20 minutes taking a break after publishing and I'm already typing this down.**

 **Thought I should mention this, I could describe Sara passing out like I did because I've fainted before, like actually passed out, not gonna go into too much detail, but a thing happened, and all of a sudden I got really dizzy, I had to walk with my dad holding me up, then I walked into a wall even though I thought I was walking straight, then I sat down because I felt awful and I couldn't keep standing, all the while my vision was fading.**

 **After a few minutes my dad said we needed to get to the car (we were in Longs Drugs) and we started walking again.**

 **Then I fell, I thought I was still standing but all of a sudden my vision went dark and when I saw again, I was sitting on the floor, I went to the doctors, yada yada, I've already used up a lot of time just typing this, so let's just started shall we? =D**

Sara woke up in her room, Sam was resting in a chair next to her bed, Sam was wearing casual clothing, but Sara was still in her uniform.

She slept soundly, Sara's body felt weak, so she honestly didn't want to move, but she noticed that a blanket was on Sam, and it had fallen down onto her lap (that's what happens when you nap sitting up /).

With a lazy thought, she reached over and just managed to grab the blanket with her fingertips, step 1 complete, step 2, put the blanket over the sleeping inkling, this was harder since because she was fairly far away, she kept losing her grip on the blanket when she moved her arm up, this was repeated a few times until Sam finally stirred, and Sara slowly retracted her tired arm.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw the Octoling, who was very much awake, she blinked, as though she was still processing what she was seeing.

 _~a moment passed~_

 _~2 moments...~_

 _~it was a really delayed reaction~_

All of a sudden, tears started to form in the inkling's face as her facial expression finally changed, as though she finally realized, _"OMG SHE'S AWAKE!!"_ After having not realized it.

All of a sudden 8 had been tackled by the inking as the waterworks came full force and many words were blubbered in a way it wasn't very understandable, but what Agent 8 got was, "I MISSED YOU", "YOUR AWAAAAAAAKE", and "I WAS SO WORRIED!!" From the blubbering inkling.

After a good amount of time filled with Agent 3's delayed reaction, she finally calmed down enough to answer the tired Octoling's questions.

"How long was I out?" Sara asked as the inkling rubbed away the leftover tears, "you were out for an entire day..." she said sadly, the Octoling jumped awake, "A WHOLE DAY!?" She said yelling at the inkling, "What happened!?" She said, "Well, while you were talking to the Octoling, who we've decided to assume their temporary leader" she said while blowing her nose, "she brought out a necklace and then you started screaming, and it reminded everyone that we were still fighting, so I grabbed you and ran back, and you lost consciousness as well" she said to the Octoling.

Agent 8 put a hand on her forehead, she was remembering the events beforehand, was that necklace really from her past life with the Octarians? She looked at the box of Mem Cakes on the other side of the room, there was an Octoling Mem Cake,

but it didn't make her recall much, and no necklace Mem Cake either.

"Well..." Said Sam, "at least you were only out for a day!" She said trying to lighten the mood, "I was worried you would be out for an even longer period of time" she said to the inkling.

 _~flashback~_

 _"BUT WHAT IF SHE NEVER WAKES UUUUUUP??" Yelled Agent 3 on the verge of tears, as they waited outside Sara's room while Marie and Callie checked her out, Kelly tried to calm the anxiety ridden inkling while Cuttlefish and Off the Hook discussed what had happened on the battlefield, Sheldon was in the living room tending to their weapons, they didn't ask him too, but he did it anyways._

 _Callie and Marie came out wearing nurse costumes, why? Well they were asked about it while they were entering Sara's room wearing it, "w-why are you two wearing that?!" Asked Kelly with a blush on her face, Marie responded with, "we bought these at the costume store a while ago because we were waiting for the right opportunity to use it" she said as she walked into the room, "we know this is serious, but we're not passing this up!" Said Callie as she followed Marie._

 _Sam was the first to get to them, "GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT DOCS, HOW LONG DOES SHE HAVE TO LIVE!?" She said dramatically, "whoa whoa 3, calm down" said Marie, "she's just out cold" she said calmly, "you mean like Sam was the entire time after we found eachother at the subways?" Asked Pearl snarkily, getting a "Hush!" From Marina, "just let her rest and we're sure she'll wake up soon" said Callie._

 _~end of flashback~_

"Well yeah I guess your right..." said Sara, a moment of silence was had until suddenly Sara yelled "OH CARP!!", shocking Sam out of her seat, "W-WHAT!?" Yelled the inkling as she got up, Sara was standing on the bed looking scared, "I've been out for an entire day right?" Asked Sara, "y-yeah? Why?" Said Sam, slightly scared.

"I'm still wearing my uniform, so..." Sara said, slowly looking at 3, "I haven't bathed since the big fight, one that actually caused a lot of sweating" Said Sara, "o-oh..." Said Sam, "I-is that it?" She asked hopefully, "MOST PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THEIR PERSONAL HYGIENE SAM!!" She yelled, "I DON'T WANNA SMELL!!" She yelled as she ran for the bathroom, taking off the uniform as she went, leaving 3 alone in her room.

When the shower was heard being turned on, it snapped Sam out of her trance, and she said to herself, "I... I don't smell that bad..." she said.

 **Hooooo boy, that was fun to right, I like writing these funny and fluffy stuff.**

 **If anyone has forgotten, in the single player mode of Splatoon 2, If you talk to Marie, she states that Agent 4 has better hygiene than Agent 3, who has very little.**

 **As for the shower, (I'm constantly thinking about this btw), another thought about water popped up, wouldn't it be apocalyptic if it rained for inklings? I doubt it, since it's never mentioned, so they must be able to stand regular rain, so I'm gonna go ahead and put in a theory that Inklings and Octolings have a depth limit in water, to the point where the deepest they can be in water is like, kiddie pool deep.**

 **So pretend ink water doesn't exist, the pool back then was a kiddie pool, I dunno, I swear if I get to ask the creators of Splatoon 3 questions, they will all be about how water works in this universe.**

 **Anyways, thank you for supporting me, and reading my story, have a good night!**


	16. Chapter 14

***groan you make when waking up* welp, I'm awake, and now time to put all my free time (except for times when I'm watching netflix, playing Splatoon, or just helping out before the move), into this story.**

 **And I answer some reviews in the authors notes, so I'll be answering some of reviews that I read just now.**

 **(Btw, since I'm fairly new, I was confused by guests putting names before their comments, example: Name: Comment, I don't know exactly what it means, but I'm assuming it's just guests putting a name in without having an account, if I'm wrong, mind if someone tells me?)**

 **4, or Kelly, is definitely broken, just not from our point of view when playing as her, and not as broken as Agent 3, since 3 has more experience.**

 **As for how broken 3, or Sam, is, she's as broken as she was in the (regular story) boss fight, but without the constant and multiple specials, remember during the fight, there's a conversation between Pearl and Marina about it:**

 **Pearl: How many specials do they have!?**

 **Marina: they must have taken off the limiter!**

 **I'm assuming 3 normally keeps this "limiter" on, but she's still got her massively op gun and the skill to dodge roll without Dualies.**

 **Ahh, in all honesty I hoped nobody noticed were and we're, it's not my computer, currently my computer, which is a Surface computer, has a broken keyboard, it's detachable of course, so I just need a new one, but I don't right now, I'm actually typing on the mobile app on my phone, and autocorrect keeps screwing around with me on certain things like "we're" and "were", and I don't want to take it off because other times, it actually helps a lot, it's a love-hate relationship ya know?**

 **As for the names, I just happen to really like those names, like Sara.**

 **Anyways, that's enough of the Authors notes for now, let's super jump right into the next chapter!**

Sam sighed, all of the worry she had stored up finally released, while 8 took a shower she got up and put some clothing outside the door to the bathroom, she looked at the door for a while, silent.

"No that's too much" she said to herself, leaving the area and going to the living room, she realized she should probably let everyone know Sara was awake.

 **~Marina's Chat Room~**

 _Agent 3 joined the chatroom_

Agent 3: hey guys guess what!

 _Agent 1 joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 joined the chatroom_

 _The best agent joined the chatroom_

Agent 2: wait what?

 _DJ_Hyperfresh joined the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess joined the chatroom_

 _CraigCuttlefish joined the chatroom_

Agent 3: oh wow that was fast

The best agent: that's what she said

Agent 1: I'm this close to kicking you from the chatroom Kelly

Agent 1: *picture of Callie putting her fingers close together*

Agent 1: also what's with the name?

The best agent: you said I could change it!

Agent 2: when!?

The best agent: like a month ago when I first joined the room!

Agent 1: you remember that!?

The best agent: I remember everything Callie

CraigCuttlefish: but didn't you lose to Agent 3 in a turf war?

The best agent: what? No!

Agent 3: yeah no I kicked your ass

Agent 3: anyways, we're getting off topic! Sara is awake!

DJ_Hyperfresh: OMG really! I was so worried ;-;

MC.Princess: yeah! I was already getting her coffin ready!

Agent 3: haha

MC.Princess: IM SERIOUS!! I have it here and everything!

MC.Princess: *picture of a fancy looking coffin with a note on it saying, "in case 8 dies"*

CraigCuttlefish: do I have a coffin too?

Agent 2: you thought she was gonna die!?

MC.Princess: I think everyone is gonna die! I have coffins for everyone in case someone dies earlier than expected!

CraigCuttlefish: so I do have a coffin

The best agent: Well we don't need a coffin, is 8 alright?

Agent 3: Oh yeah she's fine, she's coming out of the shower now, look!

Agent 3: *picture of Sara wearing a towel bending over to pick up the clothes left out for her, blushing and attempting to use her free hand to get Sam to stop*

Agent 2: well that's good news

DJ_Hyperfresh: are you sure you should have taken that picture?

Agent 3: ...now that I think about it, probably not, I'll delete it

MC.Princess: leave it on the chatroom though, I'm keeping it

DJ_Hyperfresh: PEARL!!

MC.Princess: What? It's just for memories!

 _Agent 8 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 8: Haha very funny Sam

Agent 3: are you texting me from the bathroom?

Agent 8: yes, and shut up

Agent 3: IVE BEEN EMOTIONALLY WOUNDED *ded*

Agent 8: yeah yeah...

MC.Princess: what was it like to faint?

DJ_Hyperfresh: PEARL!!

MC.Princess: what! It's a serious question!! I wanna know!!

DJ_Hyperfresh: DO NOT ANSWER, she will do everything in her power to experience the same sensation!

MC.Princess: NO I WONT

DJ_Hyperfresh: Pearl...

MC.Princess: ...

MC.Princess: k fine I would..:

DJ_Hyperfresh: glad to see you can admit it!

MC.Princess: =(

CraigCuttlefish: what does =( mean?

Agent 2: look at it sideways gramps

CraigCuttlefish: still confused

Agent 2: the other way

CraigCuttlefish: ohhhhh I get it now

Agent 1: /

Agent 3: anyways, ima go now, byeeeee

 _Agent 3 has left the chatroom_

The best agent: I'm gonna go as well, gonna do some ranked matches

Agent 1: change your name first

The best agent: why!?

Agent 2: because your lying to yourself

Agent 4: you guys suck!

 _Agent 4 has left the chatroom_

Agent 8: I'm gonna go as well, cya!

 _Agent 8 has left the chatroom_

 _CraigCuttlefish has left the chatroom_

Agent 1: wow gramps just left without a word lol

Agent 2: welp, cya!

 _Agent 1 has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 has left the chatroom_

DJ_Hyperfresh: Pearl, we're gonna have a chat about those coffins

MC.Princess: :(

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has left the chatroom_

 _Weapon_Master101 has joined the chatroom_

Weapon_Master101: hey guys, Sheldon here, what were you guys talking about?

Weapon_Master101: Guys?

Weapon_Master101: oh, I'm late

 _Weapon_Master101 has left the chatroom_

Sam smiled as she put away her phone, it was nice to have these friends.

"Sam!" Sara yelled from the bathroom, "Can we talk?" She yelled again, "uhh yeah sure!" Sam said walking towards the bathroom, "what do you need to talk abou-" she said as she opened the door, however was cut off by a yell of, "WAIT IM NOT DECE-" which was cut off by the door opening.

A moment of silence was had as the inkling ended up getting an eyeful of Agent 8 in only a loose towel, "Ah... ah... ah..." started 8 as blood rushed to both of their faces as they yelled at the same time.

"GET OUT!!"

"IM SORRY!!"

8 felt like she was about to faint again and this time, she wouldn't wake up, and Sam ran to the kitchen where there were tissues because a nosebleed was definitely coming.

 **I ended up with a writers block after the chatroom segment, I really wanted to do some fluff but I couldn't bring up any ideas, so I watched multiple episodes of different cheesy anime's that have an incredibly dense MC, incredibly unfortunate incidents, and violent females.**

 **I think it did the trick?**

 **I mean I'm pleased so yay!**

 **Now I'm just gonna read through my own story to look for mistakes, and submerge myself in my own fluff.**

 **Thank you for reading! And see you next time!**

 **Oh and before I forget, perhaps PM me any specific advice you would like to give, support/criticism can be in the reviews, and questions can either be PM'ed or reviewed, doesn't matter**

 **But it's your choice, I'm just saying it before I forget.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ahhh here we go again, the time between chapter uploads is getting longer lately, well with the move and all, free time is getting short.**

 **I'm currently working on another fanfiction based off an anime I'm watching, it's called Future Card Buddyfight and all 4 of its currently finished seasons and 4 episodes of season 5 are able to be watched for free on their official channel on YouTube.**

 **It's obviously a card game anime, but I think it's really good, the show and the game, but since its popularity is pretty unknown, the amount of fanfics about it are kinda eh, so I started making one, it's gonna be shorter than this one, but I only plan on publishing anything new once this story actually reaches an end (if it does I would really wanna make a sequel, but I'll have to give this story's inevitable future some thought.**

 **Anyways, questions I got in the reviews I will be giving short and sweet answers right now since I already typed a lot here in the Authors Notes:**

 ** _Where am I moving to and from?_**

 **I'm moving to Austin Texas, believe it or not, as for "From", believe it or not, it's Hawaii (Oahu), it's beautiful here, but I am moving regardless, and I feel uncomfortable with adding further details.**

 ** _Why did Sara faint?_**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBA-**

 ***multiple things thrown at me***

 **Okay sorry, yeesh...**

 **Yeah, your gonna have to keep reading to find that out =D**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Agent 4 was currently having the time of her life.

Of course, being almost at Rank X, and being on a winning streak would make anyone happy, she had been playing for a while now on Tower Control (which is hard considering some squids/octos dont know how to GET ON THE TOWER), so Tower Control would be her first mode in which she would be Rank X.

As she walked into the waiting room holding her Hero Dualie Replicas, she noticed someone new in the crowd, a green haired male inkling holding the regular Splat Roller while talking to a pink haired male octoling with a Mohawk hairstyle, the inkling had his hair in spikes going back, a style that was very popular with males.

"Oh!" He said, noticing the girl staring at them, "wassup?" He said waving at her, she blushed and looked away, realizing she was bi, but also with high standards, so the fact that when she looked at this guy and thought, "damn he looks hot", meant... something to her, she remembers her parents saying she wouldn't get a girl/boyfriend if she kept going at her high standards, and only thinking people like Callie and Marie were attractive, so people she was attracted to were rare.

Yet here she was, taking small steps as she went towards the two, "h-hi, I'm Kelly" she said nervously, "Hey! I'm Ian, this tech geek over here is Orion, our names sound alike don't they?" He said smiling, he was clearly an optimistic type.

"H-hello..." she said to the Octoling, she hadn't interacted with any other Octolings other than Sara, but there were a few other Octolings in the room as well, "...hey" he said absentmindedly, he was holding a tentatek splattershot, and was currently analyzing his phone with a confused expression, as if he was wondering how it worked.

"Don't mind him, he's a weirdo" Ian said patting his head, earning a "stop that" from Orion, "also don't hit on him, like a million gals have tried, but nothing fazes him, though it's probably cuz he's Asexual, and doesn't have a crush on anyone" he said grinning, a quiet, "he's right" was heard from the focused Octoling.

"Anyways, how close are you to ranking up?" Said Ian, "I'm about to get to Rank X, Orion lost too many times though and nearly ranked down" Said Ian, earning a light whack to the back of the head from Brian, though Ian didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'm also about to rank up!" Said Kelly, "I hope we all end up on the same team!" She said shaking his hand.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a bell ringing, and a big door opened up, words above reading "Battle time!!", in the room was a big device similar to a spawn station that transported the players randomly to their teams, everyone walked inside, "good luck!" Said Ian before he and Orion submerged into the ink, being carried off to a random team.

Kelly took a deep breath and submerged as well.

 _~10 seconds later~_

Kelly sighed, of course this happened.

Both Orion and Ian were in the opposing team.

This ought to be fun.

 _~meanwhile, back with Sara and Sam~_

Sara and Sam both sat on opposite couches in the living room, Sara still a bit damp, nobody said a word.

 _~meanwhile, in Sam's mind~_

 _C'mon! Just say sorry!_

 ** _That will make it more awkward!_**

 _How!?_

 ** _We saw her nearly naked_**

 _And we need to apologize for not knocking first, which by the way, WAS A BAD IDEA, never letting you drive again_

 ** _And apologizing will end up with an even more awkward situation!_**

 _BETTER THAN STAYING QUIET_

 _ **YOU DONT KNOW THAT!!**_

 _~meanwhile, in Sara's mind~_

 _Omg she saw us naked..._

 ** _We were wearing a towel_**

 _It was falling off!_

 _ **It still counts as not-naked**_

 _Nearly naked then!_

 _ **Perfect, now, remember what we wanted to say to Sam?**_

 _Uhhhh the thing right?_

 _ **Yeah, the thing**_

 _But it's too awkward!!_

 _ **It will be awkward forever at this rate**_

 _What if we break up!?_

 _ **If we had bodies I would slap you across the face, do not even think about that, we're still good! We've had awkward situations before.**_

 _Sorry..._

 _~meanwhile in the real world~_

"So Uhhh, Sara..." said Sam awkwardly, "y-yeah?" Said Sara, blushing, Sam took a deep breath before standing up, going to an open area in the room, and in an instant was bowing on the floor yelling, "PLEASE

FORGIVE ME!!", causing Sara to yell "EHHHH!?"

 _The following is what happened immediately afterwards:_

Sam: IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOCK I WAS STUPID I WAS DUMB

Sara: EHHHHHHH!?

Sam: I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR, I ONLY LOOKED BECAUSE I WAS IN SHOCK AND TEENAGE HORMONES AND WHATNOT, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO...

Sara: W-wait it's fine...!

Sam: ...AND I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND I TELL YOU THAT EVERY DAY SO YOU KNOW AND IM REALLY SORRY...

Sara: please calm down!!

 _~10 minutes of yelling and panicking later~_

The two girls, exhausted now, took deep breathes after the 10 minute long session of yelling and panicking, though Sam was still wheezing out some "I'm sorry..." with what little energy she had left.

They both looked at eachother while they laid on the couch, a moment of silence passed, before they burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! Sam... you have some vocal cords girl!!" Sara said, tears of laughter beginning to form, "ahaha! I'm sorry! Ahaha!!" Sam said in reply, this went on for like a minute before they calmed down, the awkward tension finally gone.

"So... Sara" Sam said, wiping a tear from her eye, "what was it you needed to talk to me about?" She said smiling, the Octoling thought for a moment, before smiling a bit and saying, "it's a bit of a serious subject... let's talk about it later" she said to the squid, "...okay!" Said Sam, smiling brightly, giving the Octoling a hug.

 _~meanwhile in Octo Valley~_

"Damn those inklings, I don't know what they did to Clara, but I'm gonna find out!" Said Coral as she pushed the snow globe holding Octavio in a cart, "wouldn't it have been cooler if you stole me in the dead of the night?" Asked Octavio, floating around in the globe, "I wanted to try the sleeping gas okay!? Also I was bored waiting for night to fall" she said to the octopus.

The DJ still pushes the subject, "but still... in the middle of the day..." said the DJ as they finally got to the UFO, "it just feels wrong..." said Octavio, "I DONT CARE!!" She yelled, "I have bigger fish to fry!" She said to the Octarian, which was given the reply, "but we're on neutral terms with the Salmonids..." by the DJ, igniting am angered yell as she UFO flew off into the distance, Agents 1 and 2, along with Cuttlefish, sleeping soundly.

"...why didn't you take the squid sisters and the captain though?" Said Octavio, "I DIDNT FEEL LIKE IT" yelled Coral, "but isn't that a bad strategy..." said Octavio, until Coral pushed the cart close to the edge of the UFO, "Octavio, you are currently at my mercy, so SHUT. UP" she said angrily, "yes ma'am..." said the octopus.

 **Ahhh that was nice, and I introduced two new OC's to up the Male ratio in the story, Ian the Inkling and Orion the Octoling, they are gonna be in a lot of scenes together cuz BRO POWER!!**

 **I don't plan on shipping Orion with anyone, I just thought Male Octoling needed some love so I brought these two guys in, and as stated before, he's Asexual so he isn't gonna get a crush on anyone, and to be clear, Sara was the one in the subways, Orion is just a regular Octoling who joined Inkling Society.**

 **Also I didn't forget about the antagonist, plot stuff is still happening, even if it's not being written down ;)**

 **I'm gonna take a bit of a break now since I'm about to be on a plane soon, though I'll likely be writing on the plane, so look forward to chapter 16! It's gonna be special, since 88=16, and the letter 8 is important in the expansion, so it will be here.**

 **Anyways, thank you for supporting me! And see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Ahhhhhh, back from being absent for currently the longest amount of time so far, Traveling is tough!**

 **Anyways, QA time! Let's go:**

 ** _Isn't Pearl's screen name MC_Princess?_**

 **No, I double checked it on the day I made the first chatroom chapter, and I checked again when I saw this question, it is MC.Princess with a period to separate the MC and the Princess, I have always typed it that way. And the place I checked it? In the game myself, I checked the chat logs in the expansion.**

 **Anyways, it's time to geeeeeeeeet started!!**

 **~Marina's Chat Room~**

 _CraigCuttlefish joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 1 joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 joined the chatroom_

CraigCuttlefish: horrible news!!

CraigCuttlefish: Octavio's been squidnapped!

 _Agent 3 has joined the chatroom_

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 8 has joined the chatroom_

Agent 3: how did this happen?

Agent 1: a bomb dropped in while we were eating, it exploded and let out a gas, then we all woke up on the floor.

Agent 8: sleeping gas?

Agent 1: probably...

Agent 2: it was in the middle of the day too... we thought they might strike at night, they truly are crafty...

Agent 8: idk... if they were crafty they would have taken you guys too wouldn't they?

Agent 1: ...

Agent 2: ...

CraigCuttlefish: huh...

MC.Princess: so we lost their leader? Eh it's fine, we can get em back

DJ_Hyperfresh: I don't think it's that simple Pearlie...

 _Weapon_Master101 has joined the chatroom_

Weapon_Master101: Well you guys can count on me to make sure you guys have the right weapons for the job!

Agent 2: thanks Shelly

Agent 8: btw, where's 4?

Agent 3: apparently she's in a ranked battle right now

Agent 8: ahh I see

Agent 8: well, hope she wins!

 _~meanwhile, Agent 4...~_

"Okay so Ian and Orion are actually pretty good" Said Kelly as she ducked for cover, currently her team was in the lead, but it was looking like that was gonna change real soon.

Ian and Orion were on the tower while the other 2 stayed on the ground near it, making it hard to move onto it.

Kelly was on the pink team with a group of randoms, and while they were okay... they weren't good enough, Kelly took a deep breath and jumped out from the cover, she threw a burst bomb at one of the green team members on the ground, she dodge rolled behind the other one and splatted the other one, and then as the other one, partially inked, charged at her, she splatted him as well.

"Ohhhh that was fresh" she said as the little inkling ghosts flew off towards the respawn pad. However her trance was quickly interrupted by the sound of an Octoling with an Afro haircut holding an octobrush jumping at the tower from a ledge yelling "ITS TIME FOR BOB ROSS TO KICK A-" before being cut off by an accurate shot from Orion.

"Who's Bob Ross?" She thought, was it his name? She concluded it was likely his name, but she was never sure.

She dodged a fling of ink from Ian and swam up onto the tower, things were really close quarters now, Orion attempted to shoot her but she kicked him off the tower, Ian attempted to roll over her, but she dodged to the side of the tower and swam to the other side, Orion was already back on, but she kicked him off again, earning an "Oh come on!" From him as he fell.

At that moment, Ian attempted to roll over her, she was too close to dodge, so she aimed her dualies at him and fired, she got hit by the roller and was splatted, but Ian was also hit, and her teammates were handling Orion on the ground.

This was gonna be a long match.

 _~meanwhile, at Octo Valley~_

Agent 3 and 8 were walking around the area, if there was a chance they could find Octavio, they would take it, was the reason they gave, but Sara was distracted, she needed to tell Sam what was on her mind.

"Hey Sam..." she said as they patrolled, "you know what I tried to tell you yesterday?" She said nervously, "yeah?" Said 3, "Well, I think now I should tell you" she said, stopping, Sam stopped to, and just listened, "you know when I fainted while talking to the Octoling, Coral?" She said fidgeting, "Well, when I looked at her, I got this huge headache, and when I saw the necklace, it got worse, and I passed out" she said to the inkling.

Sam nodded, taking in what was being said, "Well, the thing is, she looked familiar to me, her name, the necklace, and what she called me, Clara" she said, fidgeting more now.

"What if... she's from my past?" She said to the agent, it had been a long time since their time in the underground, but she hadn't remembered anything else since escaping, she had all her Mem Cakes, but they didn't give her much, she didn't have many details, only that she used to work for Octavio until she heard the Calimari Inkantation, and now Sam could see where her worry was going to now come from.

"I have a new name now..." she said looking at the ground, "I've made new memories, new friends, and I've even met you" she said to her, "but... I'm sure my past is just as precious but..." she started, "I'm scared Sammy, I don't even know why, I shouldn't be scared, but I am..." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sam pulled her into a hug, Sara gasped as it happened, she felt tears beginning to form so she threw her head into her chest to try and hide it and hugged her back.

"It's okay" Sam said to the Octoling, "I'm here with you all the way" she said, "we'll get as much of your memories back as we can, and we will do it together" she said to the girl, "besides" she started, "you inked an entire statue and saved the world!" She said smiling, "and you did it without me! If we're working together this time, than everything will work out, okay?"

"O-okay..." She said, her voice cracking a bit, "also there's one other thing..." she said, taking her face off of the jacket Sam was wearing, "huh? Uhh okay, what is it?" She said, confused now, Sara was blushing hard as she said, "this".

In an instant, Sara stood up a bit, and gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed furiously, twirling her hair with a finger, Sam looked at her, a wide eyed, jaw a little dropped, and just trying to process what happened.

 _~meanwhile in Sam's mind~_

 _Carp! Systems are failing!_

 _ **What do you mean!?**_

 _WE CANT PROCESS THIS MUCH_

 **Sam.exe has stopped working would you like to reboot?**

 _~back in the real world~_

Sam's facial expression slowly changed from a shocked expression, her face reddened as her mouth widened into a silent scream, her eyes widening as well, a sound was about to come out before Sara put a finger to her mouth, smiled and said, "shhhhh...", and it wasn't the shhhh that made her freeze, it was her face, she never realized how adorable a blushing, smiling, Agent 8 was.

This Octoling was going to be the death of her, she was sure, just write R.I.P Sam on her tombstone that Pearl got her, cause of death, either loss of blood through the nose, or just not being able to handle Sara's cuteness.

"C'mon, let's go finish up this patrol!" She said, walking ahead, "y-yeah, okay..." Sam replied, putting a hand on the kissed cheek, thinking that she would never wash again.

 **Ahhhhh that was nice =D**

 **I hope you all had fun in the splatfest! Due to crappy internet where I'm at currently I only got up to No-Pulp Fiend, I hope you all did well! Unless your in team Pulp, in which case, you suck! (Jk, hope you did well!)**

 **Next chapter will focus on Kelly and her fight with Ian and Orion, it was the original plan for this chapter, but a change of plans happened, and I shot you all with the FLUFF GUN**

 **Anyways, I'll see you next time! Which may be a bit more of a time gap because I'm still traveling, but I'll see you guys soon anyways! Byeeeee!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Alrighty then, chapter 17, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I got a PM asking why I went with yuri for my first fanfic, well yuri ships are pretty prominent in the Splatoon shipping universe from what I've seen, and I've always shipped 3 and 8 together ;)**

 **Though it didn't have to be yuri, it could have been Sara shipped with a Male Sam instead of Female Sam, but really it actually just depended on who I was in the first Splatoon, which was the inkling girl, and thus the gender I picked for Octo Expansion.**

 **Also DAMMIT, Team No-Pulp lost!? This is the 3rd time I've chosen the majority, yet the other team wins all the battles! *sigh* gg team pulp, I still think your disgusting (jk), but gg.**

 **Another PM I got was whether I planned on continuing this for a long period of time, well I think I mentioned this in another chapter, but I plan on keeping the story going for a while, but it will end eventually, after that, honestly I'm gonna have to give some thought XD, I love these characters so much, so maybe I'd make a sequel with a more understandable time skip, or maybe make another story in the aftermath of the expansion using different characters, different story, and different ships, who knows?**

 **I might go into Pokémon ships, I'm already working on a fic for an anime I'm watching, which will be shorter than this fic, will I get into making Breath of the wild fics? It's all something I'm putting a lot of thought into, I love the Splatoon franchise so I'll definitely keep doing stuff about it, I might even make a smash fic, who knows? But until then, all effort is going into here.**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

It was friggin OVERTIME!!

And still nobody had won yet!

Green team would NOT leave the tower the second Overtime started, pink team was in the lead after all, if they abandoned the tower, their loss would be guaranteed.

Ink was flying freaking everywhere, Bob Ross Octo (that's his name now, courtesy of Kelly), was actually doing pretty well, until he didn't, and was splatted.

This overtime was way too long for a game of tower control, someone should have won by now, but it was constantly in green's favor now, but being contested constantly by Pink's efforts, but if they didn't get the tower soon, it would pass the distance they had made, and then they would probably-most-definitely-lose.

Kelly was once again battling Ian and Orion, Orion has activated his special, the inkjet, and was now attempting to blast her away, unfortunately for him, he was currently covered in a lot of ink.

One burst bomb was all it took.

Meanwhile, she had to deal with the fact there was a squid she didn't know trying to inkbrush her, and Ian in a baller trying to explode on her.

Turns out, it was a Krak-on-splat roller, not a regular splat roller.

She threw a burst bomb at him, knocking him back a bit, she dodged to the other side of the tower as she shot at the brush user, he was splatted, but Ian was already back on.

Time went slow-mo for a second, Ian's baller started to fill with ink, her teammates weren't going to be able to get on the tower, and she was about to be splatted.

In a split second decision, she kicked the baller as hard as she could.

And he went FLYING.

She did not know she could kick that hard, but she did, the second Ian left the tower, pink gained control, and the game ended with a sharp whistle as the baller exploded and Kelly was hit by the splatter, she wasn't splatted, but she was almost completely covered in the green ink.

Judd and Li'l Judd tallied the score, and obviously, Pink team won, Li'l Judd fell down in defeat while Judd brandished his flag.

Kelly celebrated by yelling loudly, the rest of her team was doing the same, it was a clutch victory as the Green team rubbed the back of their heads in defeat.

Kelly saw her name and her ranked gauge, it moved up and it showed her rank change from S to X, she had a bit of a freak out as she put her arms across her chest in an X.

"Congratulations" Ian said, clapping as he walked over to her, "Rank X now eh?" He said looking at her X pose, she blushed a bit and put her hands down, "thanks..." she said to him, smiling like an idiot, she was now Rank X in everything, even Clam Blitz, and that was freaking hard.

Ian extended a hand, and Kelly took it as they shared a firm handshake, but it was interrupted by a yell from another green inkling male, with the shaved hairdo, "THIS IS BULLCARP!!" He yelled angrily, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, including the Judd's, "Hey man calm down, what happened?" Said the other green inkling male in the room, who had a ponytail hairdo.

"I RANKED DOWN!!" He yelled angrily, throwing his Splattershot Pro on the ground, everyone in the room went nervous, ranking down was an awful thing to happen, yet it still happened, "Well... I'm sure you can work back up to S eventually!" Said Ponytail (named by their hairstyle, courtesy of Kelly), attempting to lighten the situation, but it didn't work, it made things worse.

"Of course I can!!" Yelled Shaved, causing Ponytail to back up, "But I wouldn't have had to if the damn Octoling wasn't on my team!" He said angrily, Kelly gasped, so did everyone else in the room, except Ian, who glared daggers at the other inkling, and Orion who didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care? Either way, he just kept looking at his phone.

He was given multiple responses from people in the room, all shut down by a yell to the face, "dude, what the heck!" Yelled an inkling boy with small spikes for his hairstyle, "YEAH I SAID IT, WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?" He yelled back, Spikes said nothing and backed off.

"Ayo man that was uncalled for" said Bob Ross Octo as he walked over to him, "LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU 8 LIMBED FREAK!!" He yelled back, the Octoling stopped where he was, he didn't move from that position, he just looked shocked, "YOUR TEAM WON, YOU WERE CARRIED TO THAT VICTORY AFRO-ASS" he yelled again, earning more gasps, as people didn't normally swear outside of "Carp" in inkopolis.

He stormed over to Orion, who seemed oblivious to the whole thing, "Hey f—k face!" He yelled, earning more gasps for the bigger swear, the Judd's watched, as though they were trying to think of how to intervene.

Orion didn't respond, he must have heard, Shaved-head was right in his face, but he said nothing as he tapped away on his phone, "Hey!" He yelled again, smacking the phone out of his hand, "I'm talking to you!" He yelled again, Orion stood frozen for a moment, his hand in the same position it was in before when his phone was in his hand, he looked up, and made eye contact with the inkling, who glared at him, Orion gave off a look that said, "does it look like I care?" Before bending down, picking up his phone, and going back to what he was doing.

The inkling shook with rage and, raised his fist ready to strike, Orion looked up, his eyes widening, everything went slow-mo again, Orion dropped the phone and began to raise his hands to block, time went fast again, and Orion was holding the Inkling's fist with one hand, now paying attention to the situation at hand, Shaved-head raised his other fist to strike, but he had already made a grave mistake.

In an instant, Kelly was behind him, she grabbed his free arm and twisted it behind his back, he yelled out in pain and backed off from Orion, not that he had a choice anyways.

She went menacing, "if I hear you talking carp about Octolings, ever again" she said in a whisper that could still be heard throughout the room, "this foot, that just kicked a baller away from the tower, will go full force into your crotch" she said menacingly, "UNDERSTAND?" She said sharply, twisting his arm a bit more, causing another yelp of pain.

"Yes, YES, I UNDERSTAND, UNCLE!! UNCLE!!" He said hastily, Kelly released him from the hold, and walked away as he rubbed his arm.

But he shook with rage again, and charged at her full speed, he was actually pretty fast, Kelly didn't have time to react, his fist closed in on her face until...

In another instant, he was on the floor, his arm being twisted again, with Ian sitting in top of him, "did you not hear what the girl said?" He said, twisting his arm more, yells of pain coming from the inkling, "well I'm gonna add to it" He said calmly, "one, don't come near us ever again *twist, two, never insult my friend, again, *twist, and three, never insult an Octoling in front of us again, got it? *twist*" he said, twisting his arm more until the shaved head was yelling in pain.

Ian released him, and as he got up, he noticed that everyone else was glaring at the bully as he laid on the floor, then, Judd came and gave him an orange slip of paper, he read the paper, and yelled, "BANNED FOR A MONTH!?" He yelled in shock, to which Judd replied, "we do not tolerate physical fighting here" as he walked back to Li'l Judd, "but they attacked me as well!" He said in protest, only to get the response, "clearly in self defense" from the cat.

Then he was lifted up by the Bob Ross Octo and the Ponytail inkling, and tossed out of the room.

Everyone cheered as they shut the door behind them, "thanks..." Kelly said to Ian, who smiled and said, "wouldn't be very gentlesquidly if I didn't stop someone from hitting a girl would I?" He said, grinning, Orion picked up his phone and continued doing what he was doing earlier, obviously not seeming to care anymore.

"Well I've gotta go, being Rank X now and all..." she said shyly, "ah I see" He said, still smiling, well me and Orion were gonna grab a bite to eat at Crusty Sean's, wanna come?" He said to the girl as Orion put away his phone and stood next to him, Kelly smiled and said, "sure!" And smiled, she had just made some new friends today.

 _~meanwhile, in Octo Valley~_

Agent 3 and Agent 8 were just finishing up their patrol, they were making small talk as they went along, everything was normal (except for the blushing faces as the previous event still played through their heads) so far, but that was about to change.

"Stop right there!" Yelled a female voice, they both took out their weapons, but when Sara heard the voice, her head started hurting again.

"An Octoling stepped out from the shadows, more specifically, it was Coral, she was grinning, she was holding a blue Octoshot with the octarians pink ink inside, Sam and Sara aimed their weapons at the Octoling, Sara's head hurt, but she could still think clearly, it was just annoying.

"I'm going to give you one chance" she said to them, "drop your weapons, and ink tanks, and kick them away" she said to them, Sam grinned, "as if!" She said cockily, "last I checked, we outnumber you!" She said grinning, only to get a punch in the arm from Sara as she whispered, "Don't jinx it dammit!", however Coral heard and said, "it doesn't matter Clara, I didn't bring anyone with me" she said confidently.

Sara aimed her gun, "where is Octavio?" She said as she pointed her gun at her still, she groaned and said, "somewhere in Cephalopod HQ, I dunno" she said lazily, "now unarm yourselves!" She said again, "no way!" Sara said in response, Coral signed, "have it your way..." she said sadly, she turned away for a second, before snapping back towards them and throwing something at them, before they could react it slipped underneath Sara's arm and struck Sam's arm, earning an "ow!" From Sam, it was a needle, and it stuck into her arm.

Sara responded by shooting at Coral, however she ducked behind cover before she got hit, "maybe you should check on your little girlfriend first!" She yelled from cover, Sara growled, she took a look at Sam, and she didn't like what she saw.

Sam was on the floor, breathing hard, gone limp.

Sara dropped her gun in panic, she held Sam up, "Sam! What's wrong! What's going on!?" She said panicking, "I-I dunno... I-I can't..." she tried to say to the Octoling before her breathing became incredibly fast and rough, Sara pulled out the needle in her arm, her skin was turning purple from her arm down and up, her hand was about to become purple, and it was reaching her shoulder as well.

"What did you do to her!?" She yelled, tears beginning to form, "I used a new experimental Octarian weapon on her" she said casually, "it's one of our more... lethal, weapons" she said calmly.

"Make it stop..." Sara said softly as she looked at Sam's limp body, "what was that?" Coral said in response, "I said..." Sara started, "MAKE IT STOP!!" She yelled, the waterworks really working it's magic in her tear glands, she was crying a storm, a very angry storm.

"Okay sure" Coral said to the Octoling, "take off yours and the inkling's ink tank, and throw them far away" she said to the girl, "weapons too" she said as well, Sara hesitated, but then Sam started screaming, "I should probably tell you..." Coral started, "the symptoms include intense pain, burning, and as you can see right here, hyperventilation" she said pointing at the suffering girl.

"I have the cure right here" she said holding a vial filled with red liquid in it, "but if you don't give it to her in the next 5 minutes, well... she won't die I'll tell you that" she said calmly, "but she will explode in a splat, and it will be very, very painful" she said grinning.

"There will also be lasting side effects if she splats" she said afterwards, "she won't be able to move properly for a long period of time, intense fever, bad things all around" she said to her, "so if you don't do what I say right now, your girlfriend is in for a bad time" she said maliciously.

Sara gritted her teeth, she knew she it was a bad idea, but what choice did she have? She needed that cure.

And so she unstrapped her ink tank, and threw her gun and the ink tank as far away from her as she could, her head was hurting too much to make a better plan, she began to unstrap Sam's tank, the purple was already all over her arm, she had taken off her Hero suit and was just seen in anything else she was wearing and a sports bra, her screaming was now softer, but she grabbed Sara's arm as she undid the tank.

"Don't... don't do..." she started before she screamed loudly again, the purple was all over her chest and back, and it was spreading up her neck and cheeks now as well.

Sara quickly took off her tank and weapon, and tossed them near her things, she looked at Coral and said, "there! Now give me the cure!" She said desperately, "sure..." Coral said, smiling, she tossed the vial at her, she yelped and dived for it, catching it before it hit the ground, "read the instructions Clara" she said, her tone now changing to disgust, "and no, I didn't make it" she said to her, Sara read the label on the vial, her heart started beating fast and her face went red, she looked at Coral, who shrugged at her.

She had no choice, she had to do it.

She opened the vial and poured it into her mouth.

 _Substance alone cannot cure, requires Octarian Saliva, to be mixed in, however saliva is canceled out in the substance unless..._

Sara swirled the liquid around in her mouth, tasted like cherry.

 _...substance is mixed and then immediately given to victim..._

She looked at the girl, she wished this was under better circumstances, but she had no choice, the purple was already covering her legs and body, only her head was left and that was halfway done.

She held Sam's head up, so they looked at eachother, Sam was barely breathing, she was sweating a storm, so Sara, with the cure still in her mouth leaned in.

And kissed the agent on the lips.

It was a full on French kiss man.

 _...orally, meaning you have to kiss, and you gotta go all out, French kiss the victim, and transfer the cure, from your mouth, to the victim's mouth, do not ask why, we don't know why either, we literally tried everything else, this was the only process that worked, heck we're still working on a less embarrassing solution but still nothing, have fun._

Sara wanted to question it, surely there were other ways of doing it, get a machine that mixes it together and then have it poured into the victims mouth? But if she could think of it, so could they, and if they tried it and it didn't work... well...

Besides, she didn't have time to question it, so she did it, and now here she was, forcing Sam to drink a cure, through... this.

It was so WEIRD.

Honestly the entire tension of the situation took a 180 degree turn, Coral averted her eyes, seemingly disgusted at it.

But it was awful for Sara.

She was so conflicted, she wanted this, so badly and here she was doing it, but under the current circumstances... tears were gushing out as she locked lips with the agent, her love, the most important person to her.

It was working though, the purple on her skin was retreating, going back into the point on her arm, she was calming down, breathing easier, opening her eyes, she didn't stop what they were doing, even if she wanted to, her body still ached all over, she could barely move, so she just had to accept it.

A minute passed, until the purple finally receded, they stayed that way for another 10 seconds, before separating and taking breathing deeply, Sara smiled at her, tears in her eyes, before saying, "your okay...", Sam smiled back.

Then Coral ruined it.

In an instant she was there, she delivered a quick blow to Sara's neck, knocking her out cold, "No...!" Said Sam, reaching for her gun, only to realize it wasn't there, not that it would have mattered, she could barely move anyways, her body still recovering.

"Aw, poor thing..." Coral said to the inkling, "next time don't steal my best friend away from me" she said angrily, "I'll leave you here, so you can watch me go" she said as she pushed two fingers into Sara's heel, unconsciously transforming Sara into her octopus form, "neat little reflex we have in common, don't we?" She said kindly, as she picked up Sara, "tell your friends exactly what happened here, Kay?" She said kindly, as she walked off.

"Get... get back here!" She yelled as she walked off, a UFO appearing out of nowhere, Sam tried to crawl towards them, she had to do something, but it was in vain, tears started to form in her eyes, "Come back!!" She yelled weakly, as the UFO flew off, with Agent 8, and Coral, inside it.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, Sara's been taken away! Oh noooooo!**

 **Looks like I've just set up a cliffhanger haven't I!**

 **As I'm gonna be traveling soon (last leg of the journey!), there will be another time gap between my next update, so you must suffer this cliffhanger even more! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Notice how the weapon, as stated by Coral, would not kill Sam, that's about as dark as it's gonna get in this story, extremely freaking painful, but not deadly, besides, if you think about it, Commander Tartar tried to turn Agent 8 and Cuttlefish into a smoothie, if anything that's darker than an extremely painful poison.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and supporting me! And I'll see you next time! Byeeeeee!**


	20. Announcement

**Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter, it's more of an announcement.**

 **I'm going to be taking a break for a few days, just to recharge my batteries, I've been pumping out chapters very occasionally, but with the move and everything happening at the moment, it's been getting stressful to write in the middle of everything happening, I've kind of been rushing the relationship between 3 and 8, and honestly, even though there are plenty of people who have said I'm doing great, I feel like I started botching it after the sleepover chapter, AKA, when I tried to introduce plot and an antagonist and whatnot into the story.**

 **If I feel like I'm doing bad, even if someone tells me I'm doing good, it will affect my writing in general.**

 **Don't get me wrong, it's the best feeling in the world to hear someone loves my story, it's been something I strive for, to make people happy, but I can't do that, if my writing becomes sloppy.**

 **So I'm taking a break, I will relax from the recent move, recharge my creativity batteries, and think about where I'm going to take this story next.**

 **Because the truth is, most of the recent criticisms have actually been true, and I have no excuse other than "I'm tired", and that's not a good excuse, I've been rushing to write chapters in the free time I have recently had little of in the move, and while I don't regret the pace of the chapters, because I love writing this story, it's put a lot of pressure on me to pump out chapters at a quick rate, which I know isn't necessary.**

 **The randomness of the cute moments will likely not change much, but I absolutely need to work on the creativity of it all, I've been veering too close to cliche for my liking, so even if others like it, if I don't like it myself, it doesn't feel right.**

 **The last thing is, this story, I likely wasn't ready for the way I went with it after the sleepover chapter, I've always wanted in this story some Male OC's, but I feel like I'm not doing it properly, and I feel like I just wasn't ready for a story filled with a large plot, like say, I'm level 20, and I went into a room meant for level 30's, maybe I should have waited a bit, kept the lighthearted story going, but in the end I went this way, and I'm too far in to go back.**

 **Therefore, I must take a break to think about what it is I will do from here, as well as what I'll do after the story ends.**

 **Thank you for all the support you've given me, and I'll see you next time, until then, cya!**


	21. Chapter 18 (IM BACK BABY!)

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

 **Wow. That break was exactly what I needed XD, but I'm glad to be back!**

 **Anyways, the story will not be getting updated as quickly as before, but it won't be multiple days between them like this break unless something happens inbetween, anyways, it's good to be back here!**

 **Thank you for all the support you have given me, and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters as well!**

 **Now, please enjoy!**

Sara woke up on a couch, a blanket over her, she woke up slowly as she scanned her surroundings, it seemed like a nice apartment, nicer than her and Sam's she was forced to admit.

Then she remembered why she was here, Sam.

The thought really woke her up, in a flash she was off the couch and standing up, she was incredibly worried, last she saw Sam, she was in incredible pain, memories of the incident were returning to her, they found Coral, Coral threw a dart, Sam suffered, and then she...

Oh god she did... she just... oh god.

Just like that, she was back on the couch, burying her face into a pillow, and blushing furiously, she did the _thing._

She wasn't ready for the _thing_ yet, but she remembered she had no choice, while at first she was filled with embarrassment, it was mostly replaced with uncertainty, and sadness, it was an incredible moment, but under the circumstances at which she had to do it... she didn't want it that way, she wanted her first kiss with Sam to be happy, but this was just stressful, and now here she was, no clue where she was, and honestly confused as to why she was in such a nice room.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and in walked Coral. "Oh!" she said surprised, "your awake! That's good" she said, setting a tray of food down on a table in the middle of the room, "where am I?" Sam said, her guard up, she wasn't going to have her guard down for a second around this octoling, "oh this?" she said calmly, "this is just a room I had made, your not going in some cold prison cell like a prisoner!" she said laughing, "but I am a prisoner!" Sara said angrily, "what!? No your not!" Coral said in response, Sara then pointed to a picture of a window on the wall, "That's a picture and you know it!" She said to the octoling, there were indeed, no windows in the room, giving it an almost suffocating feel, "and I have a bomb strapped to my back!" She yelled, pointing to the ink tank on her back, it was almost exactly like the one she used underground, and it had a white packet attached to the back, "What! How did you know!?" She said surprised, Sara scoffed, the amount of times an 8-ball fell off the testing grounds during her time in the subways were too prominent in her memory.

"Anyways..." she started to say, "why am I here?" She said cautiously, "you're here..." she started, "because I'm going to make you remember who you are" she said, taking out the necklace, except for some reason, her head didn't hurt this time.

"You gave me this!" She said desperately, "Please Clara!" She said holding it up, but Sara just gave her a cold look.

Sara walked forward and took the necklace in her hands, she looked at it for a second before giving it back.

"It doesn't matter anymore Coral" She said coldly, "even if I remembered anything about you, I wouldn't be friends with you anymore" she said, Coral's face turning into a look of shock, "b-but why?!" She said desperately, a glint appearing in her eye.

Sara walked away, then looked back and said, "because of what you've done to me, and Sam" she said, Coral began to protest, but Sara cut her off, her tone changing to an angry one, "you HURT her Coral," she said angrily, "you hurt me! You put Sam through so much pain, I don't think I could ever forgive you!" She yelled.

Coral began to defend herself, "I had too! How else would I have gotten you!" She said, the glint turning to a tear, Sam didn't back down, "it doesn't matter!" She yelled angrily, "you hurt her, and I was forced to do something I wasn't ready for yet!" She said, "You two were dating for like a month already!" Coral yelled, "in a way I just gave you the push!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah, putting my girlfriend through HORRIBLE SUFFERING, was the EXACT push I needed!" Sara yelled back, "you don't get it do you!? I kissed her because I HAD to, it should have been a good time when we did it, but now, our first time is because SOMEONE threw a SUFFERING DART AT HER" she yelled even louder, "the truth is Coral, if I could go back in time" she started to say, lowering her voice, "I would have shot you on sight, and not go through that with Sam" she said angrily.

Coral was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she was obviously on the verge of tears, but Sara honestly didn't care, for once she didn't care about another person's sadness, "leave me alone..." she said softly, before turning her back to the Octoling, Coral wiped her eyes, and angrily said, "fine" before leaving, and as she was leaving, 8 Said, "oh and by the way, call me Sara" she said, as the girl left. Sara went back to the couch, laying down, trying to ease the worry she felt for Sam.

But rewind a bit, to right when Coral was leaving, the door was locked by passcode, and across from the room was a mirror, pretty bad choice of design if you asked Sara, but she wasn't complaining.

She had seen the passcode Coral typed to unlock the passcode.

"0318... 0138... 0138..." she repeated in her head repeatedly.

Her plan to escape was in development.

 _~meanwhile, in Inkopolis~_

Sam woke up suddenly, startling everyone, she was in her bed, the entire Squidbeak Splatoon around her.

"Whoa! You okay?" Pearl said as Sam looked around her, everyone was looking worried as they converged on her, Sam felt like she had just been hit by a plane, not a bus, a plane, "Callie and Marie found you out in Octo Valley, yours and 8's stuff a little distance away" Kelly said, "What happened?" She said giving Sam a caring look, Sam shook her head and tried to remember what had happened, she was out in Octo Valley with Sara, then Coral showed up, she was hit by a dart, she had the worst few minutes of her entire damn life, and Sara ki-

Sam's face turned beet red, prompting Marina to panic and yell "oh god is she sick!?" before Sam reassured her she felt (mostly) fine.

Details were returning to her, she remembered Coral taking Sara away while she could barely move, Sam gritted her teeth, she let her guard down too much, and now this was the price, "We found Coral..." she started to say, as she began explaining what had happened while leaving the ki-*ahem, the _thing_ out of it, saying Sara had just given her the cure and she managed to drink it.

"That's terrible!" Marie said shocked, "to think they had made something like that..." she started to say, before trailing off, "well, we had already gotten the gist of Sara being taken when we found you" Callie said, "You were kind of unconscious but not really, you were saying "They took her! They Took her!" a lot" she said, giving a sad look at Sam, "There was also the fact both your weapons were there but not Sara" said Sheldon, holding up their weapons and ink tanks, Sam was just getting more and more depressed.

"Well, it seems we have an Octonapping on our hands!" Said Cuttlefish, pointing his cane into the air, "the only thing to do now is to get her back!" He said enthusiastically, being squidnapped multiple times at this point, this didn't seem like such a big deal to him.

"I wish we could" Marina started, "but we have no idea where she is" she said holding up a computer, on her MS Paint software again, "I already hacked into the Cephalopod HQ database, she isn't there" she said showing a quickly made picture of a UFO with an octopus above it, and an X over a picture of Sara.

"Marina's been hacking for a while now, trying to figure out which base she's ended up in" Pearl said smiling, a picture of marina shooting hyperbombs at a little octopus, likely symbolizing the octarians. "They upgraded their security since I was last with them so it may take a while" Marina said sadly, a picture of a clock showing up in front of everything, "but I promise, we will find her, and soon" Marina said, placing a hand on 3's shoulder, a heart showing up on the computer screen.

Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"What?" She said, confusion in her voice, "Seriously what!?" She repeated, "I'm sorry I'm just too amazed by the fact you explained that in MS Paint to remember anything you just said" Kelly said, bewildered, Marina sighed and began her explanation again, this time without her laptop.

 _~later~_

Kelly walked out of the building, still really worried about Sam, they all agreed to let Marina do the hacking so they could find 8 as soon as possible, but she was still worried about how 3 was taking it. Callie and Marie both told her to rest up, since there was nothing else they could do, which Sam openly disagreed with, but was forced to accept it when she collapsed on her bed, she was still recovering from what she had experienced.

"What's with the glum face?" Said a voice from behind, surprising her, she turned around quickly, and leaning against the wall of the building were Ian and Orion, though Orion looked half asleep.

"You look like someone just died" Ian said, grinning, "w-what are you guys doing here?" She said nervously, she got nervous around this guy for some reason, the only other people she's gotten nervous around were Callie and Marie, now this guy?

"Well me and Orion here were chilling at the Crust Bucket" He said placing a hand on Orion's head, earning a "stop that" from him, "when we saw you and a bunch of other guys carrying a girl into that building" he said, taking a bite out of a Seanwich from the food truck.

Kelly winced, they probably should have been a little more sneaky when they were taking 3 to her apartment, "o-oh! That..." she started to say, trying to think of a white lie, "we uhhh found my friend passed out nearby..." she started to say, not exactly lying, "we were just taking her home" she said, finishing up the lie-that-isn't-a-lie-and-is-really-just-the-truth-while-leaving-out-multiple-details.

"Ohhhh" Ian said, apparently buying all of it, but Orion who was actually listening squinted at her, as if he didn't really believe her, making her sweat up a storm in nervousness.

All of a sudden, Callie and Marie walked out, chatting away before stopping in front of them, Ian and Orion stared at the idols.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before the following was yelled out.

"Oh car-"

"Are you the squid sis-!?"

Both were cut off by Kelly placing a hand on both Marie and Ian's mouths, preventing Ian from alerting the whole square, and Marie because she was also yelling.

After they calmed down, the cousins laughed nervously as Ian and Orion stared at them, jaws dropped, Ian began saying "a-are you... f-friends with..." before succumbing to shock, and staying silent, Orion's mouth hung open as he stared wide-eyed at the girls, it was no surprise, all of the Octolings in inkopolis were big fans of the Squid Sisters, their Inkantation freeing them from the Octarians.

While Ian began introducing himself excitedly, Orion placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"We need to talk" he said to her, before walking a short distance away, Kelly shrugged and followed, "what's up?" She said to the Octoling Boy, he turned around and said to her, "your part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon aren't you" He said, giving her a look she couldn't read, she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say actually, so a moment of awkward silence passed.

 _~meanwhile with Ian and the Sisters~_

Ian began shaking their hands multiple times, saying things like "I love your songs!" And "it's so nice to meet you!" To them, they exchanged glances, they both knew what the other thought of this boy.

 _Competition_

Ian gave his signature grin as he took a selfie with the two girls, they would all get along fine together, though they would be competing for a long time to come over something that Kelly wouldn't know about for a long time.

 _~meanwhile, back to Sam~_

Sam was upset, the amount of how upset she was was unfathomable, even if a supercomputer, with Marina using it, could calculate for a million years, and never come close to how upset she was.

The other emotion she was feeling was worry, she was upset because her body wouldn't do what she wanted, and what she wanted was to jump out of bed, and storm every damn base the octarians might have, until she found 8, instead however, her body seemed keen on staying in bed.

Then put in the worry she felt for Sara, which was off the charts, and you have a very depressed inkling girl.

Marina was typing away at her computer, fingers flying faster than any of them could type combined, Captain Cuttlefish observed from behind her, muttering something about how advanced things were these days, while Pearl gave her moral support as bags began to form under Marina's eyes.

Sheldon had to go back to the Ammo Knights shop, but he had given Sam her weapons and ink tank, along with Sara's, and was told that they were now in perfect condition, Sheldon gave said he hoped she recovered soon, and left the building.

Sam held up her phone, going to a folder in her pictures labeled "Sara and me!"

Inside were a month and a half's worth of pictures with her and Sara in it, she scrolled down to the bottom, starting a slideshow from the first picture, it showed a selfie taken by Sara while they were on the helicopter, Sam smiling while rubbing her bandages head behind Pearl and Marina who were closer to Sara, Cuttlefish popping up above their heads at the top of the photo, waving his hands in the air.

The next we're a trip down memory lane, there was Sam in her first set of clothing, her and Sara after her first Turf War, the party, everyone in the pool, Sara and Sam both blushing and avoiding eachothers gaze after what had happened before the picture was taken, Kelly being the one taking the selfie, her and everyone else smiling, she chuckled a bit at her and Sara's attitude towards eachother after the "incident".

There was their first date, their second, the time the group went to the beach, all in the shallow parts of the water.

As more recent photos started popping up, a thought she had been keeping out of her head finally made it in.

What if she never saw her again?

"Oh my god SAM ARE YOU OKAY!?" Yelled Pearl as Marina who was still in hyperfocus mode kept typing, "huh?" Sam said, confused at what the problem was, then she put her hand to her face, realizing it was wet.

She was crying.

"H-huh?!" She said, startled, she began trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming, the waterworks coming through full force. Marina actually stopped typing, noticing what was happening and starting to panic.

"W-why am I... why am I..." Sam started to say, her voice cracking and breaking down, in a flash, everyone was around her, and she was embraced by Cuttlefish, Marina, and Pearl at once.

Then she broke down.

All of the fear, her worry, her despair, it all cams flooding out, as she started wailing, clutching everyone tight, she had kept all of this within herself, trying to stay as strong as she could during the events unfolding.

But if you think of people as tea cups, it's like this, everyone is different, some hold more water than others, some hold very little, some hold a lot.

But eventually, if you keep adding more and more to a single cup, it eventually overflows, Sam's cup had finally run out of room, and everything she was holding back finally came out in a storm of emotions.

Everyone held her tightly between them, as tears and snot and blubbers for words came crashing out.

It felt better this way, was a thought that entered her mind during this, to finally let it all out.

And that moment, while it only lasted around 8 minutes, felt like it had lasted an eternity.

 **HOOOOOOOOOO BABY I DID IT.**

 **I honestly love writing this story, I love it and the characters that I've molded, if I actually had any talent with art, I would be making a twitter account or something and posting fanfics and updates on there, in fact I might actually do the updates thing, hmm, thoughts for later.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad you all supported me in this story and that you were understanding of my break, and it's good to finally be back!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please share with other people, and review actually, because I love hearing all of your feedback!**

 **Till next time! Stay Fresh!**

 **(Oh and one last thing, I've made a forum, and I'm not exactly sure how to exactly tell people about it or invite people to come and talk in it, if someone could explain how forums work in detail that would be great, but I've made one, so, check out my account and check it out then? I only have one so it should be easy to spot XD)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Oh boy here's chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also btw, am I the only one who never really had a problem with the 8-ball levels!? I keep seeing 8-ball fail compilation videos and meanwhile I'm here, getting past most of those areas in the first try, at most 3 or 4 tries.**

 **Just thought I should ask that.**

 **Anyways let's get started!! WOOOOOOOOO**

 ***typing intensifies***

Over the past 2 days, 8 had memorized the schedule of the octarians that came to her, they always brought food at a specific time, meaning that if she left right when the Octoling that gave her food left, she knew how much time she had before an alarm was set off, and he bomb strapped to her back would explode.

She had 1 meal at 8am, another at 2pm, and the last one at 8pm, all things considered, she was getting some good treatment, if you ignore the fact there were two octarians by the door at all times, reminding her she was still a prisoner, and the windowless room making her feel suffocated.

She had been pondering for the last 2 days how she was going to get past those guards, she could immobilize them quickly, but if one managed to alert the base she was in while she attacked, it was over.

She tried to take off the ink tank again, but to no avail, the straps were uncomfortably made metal and tight to her frame, screwed tight so that she couldn't just squeeze out, and because it was screwed, she couldn't take if off either, she needed tools or something to get this thing off, so if she managed to get out without alerting the whole base, getting this thing off her was priority no.1.

She took deep breathes, she heard the door open, an Octoling walked inside, carrying a tray full of food, the soldier said nothing to her and left, leaving the food behind.

As the door shut, 8 whispered words to herself, "6 hours... don't waste it...", and walked towards the door, waited about 5 minutes to ensure the Octoling that brought her food was gone, and keyed in the passcode.

 _~meanwhile, in Inkopolis~_

Sam was running around in a turf war, she had finally recovered and she needed something to 1. Make sure she could still fight and 2. Get her ready for the battle ahead, her competition was completely destroyed by the serious Agent 3, and her team was just sitting at spawn, awestruck, they weren't doing anything and yet this girl was winning.

"Your friend is pretty good!" Said Ian, who was standing next to Kelly and Orion, "yeah..." said Kelly, drifting off in her words, she was worried about Sam, she heard that she was more upset than they had thought, but it seemed that the feelings of sadness were now replaced by anger, and she was taking it out on her competition.

Shifting back to Sam, she was angry, after she finally got everything out of her system, she felt sooooo much better, but now, she was angry at herself for having let 8 be taken, and having let her stay taken for 2 damn days.

She growled and charged towards 2 of her opponents, they shot at her but she simply dodged and went right up close, activating a splashdown.

As she stood in the fresh ink, she took a deep breath out, she was ready.

 _Back to Kelly_

"So..." Ian said, changing to a more important subject, "we still in on this?" He said, flashing his signature grin, Kelly bit her lip, remembering the conversation from 2 days ago.

 _~flashback~_

 _"You're part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon aren't you?" Said Orion, staring right into Kelly's eyes, Kelly was shocked, she didn't know what to say in response, so a moment of silence passed over them, Kelly started to stutter and try to find the right words._

 _"W-what are you t-talking about?" She said, though even she felt like it was unconvincing._

 _Orion sighed, "I was part of the Octarian army you know" he said to the girl, "I left a year ago, but I still remember Agent 3" he said to the startled girl, "the girl you just carried in, that was her wasn't it?" He said, walking closer to the girl, "you are incredibly skilled, and I know Agent 3 wasn't in Inkopolis Square when the Great Zapfish disappeared, so it made me wonder..." he started to say, "who got it back?" He said, his face incredibly close to hers, her face hearing up, she knew this guy was Asexual so she was never gonna get with him, but that didn't change the fact he was freaking **hot**._

 _The squid sisters and Ian walked over, "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" He said, as the cousins followed, they looked at Orion, and before they could even think, he said, "First thing, I'm a huge fan" he said to the idols, shaking their hands, "second thing, I'm Asexual, don't worry"._

 _Ian and Kelly took this as, "Don't hit on me", but Callie and Marie took it the way it was meant, "Don't worry, I'm not competition"._

 _"I found the Squidbeak Splatoon" He said casually to Ian, "whoa seriously!?" Said Ian over the sound of Kelly panicking and Callie and Marie's minds exploding, "YOU TOLD HIM!?" Kelly thought to herself, shooting a glare at Orion, which he responded with a small grin._

 _"I'm 100% sure Callie and Marie are Agents 1 and 2" he said to Ian while Callie and Marie attempted to place a hand over his mouth, only to be held back with 1 hand each._

 _"99% sure Kelly is in it too" he said looking at the inkling, "she's way too obvious", he said smiling, despite Kelly sending mental Tenta Missiles in his direction, "pretty sure the girl they carried in was Agent 3" he continued, Ian looking shocked._

 _~end of flashback~_

Kelly sighed, after Ian found out about their secret, he would NOT leave it alone, eventually he met Captain Cuttlefish and Agent 8, How he got in was beyond her, but he managed it, somehow.

Surprisingly, he actually ended up getting along well with Cuttlefish, apparently really liking his raps, and his exaggerated stories of the battlefield, Orion just seemed to tag along, seemed he just followed Ian everywhere.

He gleefully met Sam, despite Kelly trying to say that with everything that hat happened, she probably didn't need to deal with a new thing already, but when faced with the optimistic nature of everything, she suprised everyone and laughed, it was one of the first few positive emotions she had felt in a while, though so it was a good thing for them that Ian was there, though when tears started coming out while she was laughing, Ian panicked a bit, causing a wave of laughter to go throughout the group.

Eventually however, to Kelly's surprise, Ian and Orion were recruited to the group, though Callie and Marie didn't seem too suprised (they did recruit her and Sam because they were just wandering around Inkopolis without a goal).

Now here they were, on the day they would finally get Sara back, Sam was getting everything out of her system before the mission started, speaking of Sam, she was now walking towards them.

"Ready to save your girl?" Ian said smiling, Sam gave a small grin, "yeah, really got to let off some steam here" she said calmly, "nothing is gonna stop me now".

 _"Just wait for me..."_ she thought as she looked at the sky, _"I'm coming for you, Sara!"_

 **Hooooo baby, things are getting good!**

 **Ian and Orion probably won't get Agent numbers, because if we get a Splatoon 3, either we get to be Agent 5, or if Marina and Pearl become 5 and 6, we become 7, and honestly, I have no clue.**

 **Now, I shall go back into my tiny little cave where I shall brainstorm story ideas and practice my Smash skills, because I haven't played Smash in like 3 years and I'm determined to main Inkling when Smash Ultimate comes out (hopefully Sakurai's head shaking means something and Bayo gets nerfed somehow without making her useless, and if we get a Smash ballot like in Smash 4, I'm requesting Octoling as an Inkling Echo Fighter.**

 **Also on my to-do list, try out the new stage! Let's do this! YEAAAAAAAAAA-*falls in water***

 **Till next time, cya later!**


	23. Intermission

**Hey guys! Sorry about the big time gap between chapters, stuffs been happening so I didn't get a chance to write, a new chapter will come out tomorrow though, I promise!**


	24. Intermission (part 2)

**K so when I said "tomorrow" I didn't expect as many things to happen as they did, sorry ;-;**

 **The next chapter will come out soon though, it's almost done, I just have to get free time, and not spend any small free times trying to beat a Lynel in BOTW**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 20

**We're finally back! Honestly I said "tomorrow" yet I didn't even get a chance to work on it the day after I said that, the time between chapters now is lessening, because with the plot as thick as the goop that brainwashed Agent 3 in Octo Expansion, I'm putting more thought into this than I have at the start.**

 **Also I'm guilty of having just now gotten Breath of the Wild, and I'm spending all of my free time making my way through the world (on the day I was supposed to publish a new chapter, I was busy trying to get to Zora's Domain, and fighting a Lynel (that Lynel got me to master parrying and perfect dodging better than the first test of strength shrine ever did)**

 **Anyways, we're here now! So please enjoy!**

Sara sat in the barracks, unscrewing a bolt on the metal strap keeping the ink tank on, the barracks were currently off limits because of a team of engineering octarians (the barracks and the labs are connected for a reason Sara didn't understand) did something wrong in the formula and it smelled GOD awful, to the point nobody could really work in there, without passing out, they were just waiting for the smell to dissipate.

Sara could barely breathe, she must've had the endurance of a god to be able to stand it in there, she gagged as she finally got the bomb off her.

"Holy mackerel this place is awful..." she thought as she grabbed a regular Ink Tank and Octoshot, ready to burst out of the room and take multiple deep breathes of fresh air, but she resisted and stayed sneaky, it seemed to be a thing with Octarian Bases, it's always really dark, even though she knew it was in the afternoon.

She snuck around the moving searchlights and the eyes of things like Octosnipers and whatnot, she got behind a wall in something similar to an alleyway, hiding from some patrolling Octolings, she took out her phone, her searching for the barracks and the time she spent in it had left her with 5 hours before she's discovered to be gone, and that's only if Coral doesn't suddenly decide to check up on her.

She sat down to rest, the stress of the sneaking around tiring her, she took out her phone (which for some reason she still had), it had no connection, and she had no clue what the WiFi password was.

She looked at her background, a picture of her and Sam drinking out of the same sundae cup with different straws, she chuckled at the memory, Sam in the picture was blushing like mad, this was on their second date, 8 had gotten the drink because it sounded delicious, and it was, 3 had her own drink, but the server saw the two together and placed two straws in the drink, prompting the situation.

Sara stared at the photo for a while, before realizing her face was wet.

"D-damn it..." she said, wiping away the tears, "save it for when you get back to Sam..." she said to herself, the tears (mostly) stopping.

The base was too big for her to search for an area that could take her someplace like Cephalopod HQ, someplace closer to where she knew Sam was, heck she didn't even know where she was, so she needed to figure that out.

Sighing, she snuck towards the biggest building in the area, assuming that was the central area, something within her told her that this was where she needed to go, and she trusted her instincts.

She just prayed she could keep her cover going.

 _~meanwhile, in Octo Canyon *with the Squidbeak Splatoon*~_

Kelly stood next to Ian, slumped over, in a silent groan, Ian had been given some Hero Dualies and a Hero Suit identical to hers, Orion was given a suit similar to Sara's except for guys, and he had out his old octoshot.

Callie and Marie were in their Idol outfits, Callie with a Hero Roller, and Marie with her Hero Charger, Kelly held her Hero Shot while Sam, in her Hero Outfit and Cape, walked around the area like a lion in a cage.

Ian seemed cheerful enough, and Orion was... Orion, Sheldon was working around underneath the flying truck Marie had flown in on during Kelly's fight with Octavio, as he was gonna come in later on to supply them with weapons and specials, Cap'n Cuttlefish just watched as he did his thing.

Marina and Pearl wore the things they apparently wore when they grabbed Sara from the facility, Pearl held some Splat Dualie and Marina held an Octobrush.

All in all, everything looked as though the plan would work, Marina would set the super jump pad to jump them to the base 8 was supposedly in, and they would each jump in while Cuttlefish stayed with Sheldon as they flew there in the truck.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

"Hey" Ian said to her, "you ready?" He said kindly, "o-of course I am!" She half yelled, a little harsher than she would have liked, "you shouldn't even be here dangit!" She yelled again, "this is gonna be dangerous!" She yelled, except quieting down a bit, "you shouldn't be getting involved..." she said, trailing off and looking at the ground.

"Hey..." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine! You've seen how good I am in turf wars!" He said, smiling like an idiot, Kelly wanted to protest that this wasn't the same thing, but having seen his skills herself, even she had to admit, he was on par with her skills.

"Still..." she thought to herself, "I hope nothing bad happens..."

 **Ooh, premonition... I wonder what will happen next...**

 **I got a question as to whether the next splatfest, Octolings vs Inklings, would come up, maybe, maybe not, you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

 **Welp, anyways, thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Ayeee were back! And this story is finally properly tagged with Agent 3 x Agent 8, rather than being the vague Agent 3 x Octarians**

 **Anyways, let's get right into this!**

Welp, this was a total disaster.

Then again, she couldn't have possibly stayed hidden for long in the main building of wherever-the-heck-she-is, where octarians were constantly walking by, and now here she was, running as fast as she could in high heels, which was pretty damn fast surprisingly, while she was shot at rapidly.

She has been safe for a few minutes, being the same color as the Octarians, but it seemed they had something for those situations, and now every single Octarian was light blue like in the Deepsea Metro, a color she happened to not enjoy seeing.

She also couldn't change either, as she was too preoccupied with running for her life, and even if she did, a minute later everyone would be purple again (she assumed).

Sara dashed into an elevator, and started mashing the highest number button on the wall, Octoling soldiers dashed at her, as she changed to mashing the "close" button instead, one of the Octolings yelled "HOLD THE DOOR" as he fired at her, only to be stopped, along with everyone else, by a Splat Bomb that Sara remembered she had.

The elevator began moving up to the top floor slowly, a calming elevator music filling the area, "of course they have elevator music..." she thought to herself, a hint of annoyance in her thoughts, "if someone is writing my life, their either having a field day, or their mocking me"

Then the elevator stopped

And a large amount of octarians with little propellers flew outside the window, did I mention this was one of those fancy elevators where one half is inside and the other is like a window? This is that kind of elevator.

Sara groaned as she started to say "Oh come o-"

 _Meanwhile back with Sam and co._

"-on!" Sara yelled at Marina, causing Marina to flinch, "what's taking so long! We need to go get Sara!" She yelled angrily, as Marina worked on the jump pad.

"I'm working as hard as I can..." Marina started, before getting cut off by an angry Agent 3, "WELL WORK HARDER!!" She yelled, prompting Pearl to jump in, "Hey!" She yelled, putting herself between Sam and Marina, "Don't talk to her that way! She's working as hard as she can!"

Sam stopped for a moment, and realized what she had done, everyone was looking at her, with faces filled with either worry or fear, shame filled her heart, "I'm... I'm sorry..." she said, looking at the ground, she was upset, she was stressed, she was angry, but not at Marina or anyone else, at herself.

"I'm really sorry Marina..." she said again, "I-i didn't mean it..." she tried to find something to justify her actions, her stress for Sara came up, by even that didn't excuse the fact she had acted horribly, before she knew it, emotions she normally tried to keep in check came out again, tears beginning to form, it seemed she was more sensitive lately.

Pearl looked at her, her facial expression unreadable, before smiling and lightly punching her in the arm, "o-ow!" Sam said, more suprised than hurt, before getting a hug from Marina, "we're gonna her back Sam" she said, comforting the currently sensitive agent, everyone smiled at her, their smiles contagious, so she smiled back, then it was interrupted by Cuttlefish's "Ah! Your here!"

Agent 3 turned around, seeing a creature she didn't recognize, a blue... slug? It was wearing what looked like a conductors hat, "C.Q Cumber! Glad you could make it!" Cuttlefish said enthusiastically, "good to be here, elderly squid" said C.Q Cumber, "none of the test subjects do the tests anymore, and when I heard our best subject was in danger, Iso Padre urged me to go" he said, looking up at the Captain.

"How did you even get out?" Said Marina, as she typed away, "I have my ways..." he said mysteriously, "I'll have to go back after this though, so let's save Test Subject 10,008 with haste" he said, extending a... tentacle? And waving it around.

Sheldon walked over, "Well then, you and the captain will ride with me in the truck!" He said happily, pointing to the flying truck Callie and Marie apparently preformed in, we will be there a little late, but we will be able to provide backup! I upgraded the truck to have heavy splatting guns on the si-" he began to ramble, going on into a seemingly endless rant about everything he upgraded the truck with, a topic that seemed to interest the sea slug.

"We're almost done!" Yelled Marina, typing at a greater speed, "get ready!" She said as Pearl and Ian grabbed their Dualies, Marina scooted a little closer to an Octobrush next to her, Kelly and Sam held their Hero Shots, Orion had his Octo Shot, and Callie had her Hero Roller while Marie had her Hero Charger.

They were ready.

 _Meanwhile, Coral..._

Coral looked down from the top floor window, a series of OctoCopters fired little ink balls at a frozen elevator, only for it to do nothing, because ink does nothing to glass, something she had forgotten about.

"Prep the Octobot King 21/2" she said to Octavio, who nodded his head, and floated off in a little chair through a door, Coral pressed a button and the elevator Clara... of as she went by, Sara... was in, began to move again, she picked up an Octo Shot Pro, and stood by the main computer, ready to do something dramatic when Sara came out of that elevator.

A single tear rolled down her left eye, she wiped it away and steeled her resolve, the elevator came closer, she could hear it, it stopped, a "DING" was heard, and the door began to open.

 **Hooooo baby, another cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be out soon, and by soon, I mean at least a day, as I plot and write the next chapter!**

 **I'll see you next time, byeeeeeee!**


	27. Chapter 22

**Yay we're back!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and without further ado, let's get right into it!**

Sara stepped out of the elevator, she honestly expected the worse until she realized glass is immune to ink, whoever stopped her elevator must have given up and had her move again because their plan obviously wasn't working.

She saw a large computer with a map of the area on it, it read on top of the map, "Octarian Main HQ", meaning she was in a bad freaking place.

She was sure she was could find a place that could get her back to somewhere familiar, Cephalopod HQ was a place where she could get to Inkopolis from, but from the distance she was at, she couldn't tell.

Then she noticed Coral standing by it.

Coral turned around to face her, "well" she started to say, "you're here..." she continued, "I see you got rid of the Ink tank I gave you..." she said, looking at the standard Octoling Ink Tank on her back.

"Yeah, it's nice not having a bomb strapped to my back" Sara replied, a hint of spite in her voice, "only thing I needed then was a giant 8-Ball and I would be set" she said, earning a confused look from Coral, "it's an inside joke..." she said softly, before pointing her weapon at her, "you hurt the person I love Coral" she said angrily, "don't think I'm going to just forgive you for that..." she said angrily.

Coral sighed, she took out a purple needle, Sara recognized it as the weapon that could deal so much damage, and stepped back, reach to dodge if she had to, but to her surprise, Coral dropped it on the ground and crushed it with her heel, "I'm not going to use it again if you want..." she said sadly, "we've stopped production even..." she said, as if she was trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Sara's anger had been boiling up just looking at the girl, what Coral had just done didn't help in the slightest, "what! You think I'm going to believe that!?" She yelled angrily, "that's such an obvious lie it pisses me off more!" She yelled again, her mental profanity filter breaking, Coral sighed, Sara could have sworn she saw a small tear in her eye, but she ignored it.

"Well Clara, or should I say now, Sara..." she said calmly, looking her dead in the eye, "even if you don't remember me, I can't let you leave without a fight" she said, pointing her Octo Shot Pro at her.

Sara's instincts kicked in the second the weapon was pointed at her, she threw a bomb at her opponent and inked a small path to her right, swimming to the end of it before popping out and firing at her opponent.

Coral had already dodged and went out of her range, though Sara was still in Coral's longer range, she got hit a few times by the essential ink laser before ducking being some computer equipment, she inked some area and hid in it, refilling her ink, only to then hear the sound of a special being activated.

Next thing she knew it, she was running from a series of auto bombs, something she had grown to hate after a certain mental battle she had in the subway, if she had to scale this fight from Agent 3 level hard to her Inner Agent 3 hard, this girl was somewhere in the middle.

Luckily for her, that meant that she could still win this, she heard the bomb rush stop and charged straight at the Octoling, ducking to (mostly) avoid the light-blue ink that was being fired at her, before Coral knew it, Sara's knee ended up straight in her stomach, causing her to fall to the floor, with Sara standing above her, foot on her weapon, and an Octo Shot pointed at her face.

Coral stared at the determined face above her, she was panting, hard, sweat was visible on her face as she stared single-mindedly at her opponent, and for some reason, Coral smiled before bursting into laughter, not maniacal laughter or anything else, just pure, genuine, laughter.

This of course, both suprised and confused Sara.

Her enemy, the one who hurt her, and Sam, so badly, was giving off a laugh as though she had just heard the most hilarious of jokes, and it... actually made her feel better, by all means, she should be furious that she was laughing right now, but for some reason, hearing her laugh just soothed her.

As she stared at the Octoling's face, she went into a trance, from Coral's point of view, after she stopped laughing, Sara was staring at her, but at the same time, seeing something else.

All of a sudden, Sara shook her head, blinked a few times, and looked at her, dead in the eye.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done" she said calmly, "but given time, maybe j will" she said, giving a cute little grin, before pulling the trigger, splatting her.

Sara watched as the little octo ghost flew through the roof, looking for a respawn pad, she smiled, she remembered one of her Mem Cakes, one that was shaped like an Octoling.

 _Though parted by the ocean deep,_

 _My oldest friend, we meet again._

 _I touch your face; you rouse from sleep._

She smiled wider now, "see you later, my oldest friend" she said, her thoughts however, were interrupted by the sound of an elevator coming closer, she quickly looked around a spotted a button that was labeled "stop elevators", even covered in ink, the white letter were visible, she pressed the button frantically, the elevator, holding a series of Octoling soldiers, which she saw in the camera screen next to her, beginning to bang on the door.

She let out a sigh of relief, looking around at the panels in front of her, she pressed a button that read "return elevators to ground floor", a button that Coral likely didn't press on purpose, and pressed it, returning all of the octolings in the elevators back down to the ground floor.

Agent 8 moved to the main computer, looking at the map of the area, only to end up severely disappointed, there was a jump pad area that could take her to Cephalopod HQ, where she could get back to Inkopolis from, but it was too far away, and the entire facility was already alerted to her position.

"Welp, I don't have any better ideas..." she said to herself, and with that, she opened a door to the stairs, and went up to the roof.

 _5 minutes later_

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA" she yelled as she super jumped from area to area, she had left without actually confirming the direction to the building she was looking for, and was now just super jumping from area to area trying to get a birds-eye view of the place, trying to figure out WHERE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOING.

Then DJ Octavio showed up.

He started to yell something that 8 could kind of hear, but not entirely, though it sounded like he was yelling something similar to "IM GONNA DUBSTOMP YOUR FACE IN", something entirely possible, since he seemed to be in an upgraded Octobot King.

She was about to jump again, only to stop because she ended up surrounded, and a jump would take too much time, and now she was jumping rooftops, dodging ink balls, and running from a series of Octolings chasing her.

Oh and there was also the Killer Wails, the flying fists, and giant bombs from Octavio, along with his music, which was starting to annoy her.

By all means she should have been splatted by now, but she was getting incredibly lucky.

Then she found a conveniently placed, inactivated grind rail, Octarians seemed to always have those.

And now, she was grinding around the entire area, jumping from rail to rail, avoiding rails working with enemy ink, and all in all, just having a REALLY STRESSFUL DAY.

Ink was flying everywhere, Sara saw the building that could get her out of the area, but it was freaking surrounded, meaning her only escape, was cut off.

She cursed, though nobody heard it over the noise of the music, in any case, it seemed that the only thing she could do now, was fight, and stay alive.

 _Meanwhile, back to Agent 3_

"Done!" Yelled Marina, everyone celebrated as the jump pad activated, "come on!" Said Sam, adjusting her ragged cape, "let's go!" She said, running to the pad, "we'll see you later gramps!" Said Marie as she followed Agent 3, while Cuttlefish got in the truck with Sheldon and C.Q Cumber.

"Ready?" Asked Ian, looking at Kelly as Orion went towards the pad, "ready!" Kelly said, determined, then the sound of Sam jumping was heard, then Callie, then Marie, so they quickly followed.

Mission Rescue Agent 8, was underway.

 **Ahhh cliffhangers, gotta love em, or hate em, or love hate em, either way, next chapter is the big fight! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	28. Notice

**Just a little notice since it's taking a while for the next chapter, it's gonna be delayed another 1-2 days due to various things happening at the moment, I hope you understand.**

 **The next chapter is gonna be a longer one than usual, so look forward to it!**


	29. Chapter 23

**We're back! And it's gooooood, this is gonna be a longer chapter than usual, so buckle your seatbelts! Though I can't guarantee they'll work...**

 **I currently have a plan for what's gonna happen after this story reaches its conclusion, I just have to think of a creative name unlike the first thought to come into my head (which the name of this fic is, and was, the first thing into my head)**

 **Also since someone asked via PM, in the game my name is GamerJosh, playing as the Octoling Girl with Neo Octoling Armor and Boots, and either the toothpick or the hero headphones.**

 **Now, let's get right into the story!**

Sam landed first, a series of super jump markings appearing next to her, she looked around, everything seemed to be calm, though she quickly realized she was only in a calm area, they had landed in a bit of a remote part of wherever-they-are, but she could hear the sound of ink-explosions and DJ Octavio's music, in the distance, as everyone began to arrive, Sam noticed that the sounds were getting... closer

"Hey Marina?" Kelly asked, "where are we?" She said, "we're in Octarian HQ!" She said, "I decided to jump us to a more remote part of the area so we could collect ourselves" she answered helpfully, "well I have a feeling we won't be _remote_ for long" Orion said, as he said it, the sound of someone grind railing above them was heard, and a series of octocopters and Octolings were heard running past them as they squeezed themselves against the wall to avoid detection.

"Was... was that her?" Ian asked as he looked up at the grind rail above them, "I... I think so..." replied Kelly, "Hey Sam did you see-" she began to ask before realizing that Agent 3 was gone.

"Wait where's 3?" Asked Callie, who was answered by the PA system which yelled out, "an inkling has been sighted in the area!", Marie groaned, "welp, subtlety has gone out the window" she said, prepping her charger, "who's ready to go in guns-blazing without any sort of plan?"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Wait..." Sara said out loud, "an Inkling!?" She yelled this time, she looked around frantically, her hopes at an all time high, until she saw the inkling, wearing a ragged cape, tentacles pink, and shooting like crazy, tears began to gush as she smiled wide, "SAAAAAAAM!!!" She yelled, but she was too far away, and the rail was taking her in an essential circle, meaning she had to wait, it tortured her, but she wiped away the tears and focused on dodging a spinning fist from Octavio.

She also noticed another group colored pink like her coming out and fighting, she recognized them immediately, well, two of them she didn't, but she recognized everyone else, Marie, Callie, Pearl, Marina, and Kelly we're here! There was also a male inkling and a male Octoling with them, new friends? She wasn't sure, but she was glad either way, Marie was on a roof, dispatching enemies rapidly, Callie ran around with her Roller while everyone else shot with either Dualies or a shooter, except for Marina, who held an Octobrush.

No matter how much she wiped, the tears would just keep coming, she couldn't stop it, all of her restrained emotions were coming full force, but she kept focused, and so, despite the tears, kept going.

 _Meanwhile..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Sam as she ran at full speed, shooting and dodging the entire way, "GIMME BACK MY SARAAAAAAAAA!!" She yelled angrily, "maybe calm down a bit 3!!" Yelled Marie from the roof, earning a "NO WAY!!" From the caped agent, she had seen Sara, and she was not losing her, perhaps she should have made an actual plan first, but she didn't care, she just had to get to Sara, that is the only goal on her mind right now, and no Octarian is going to stop her, as she thought this, an Octoling tried to sneak up on her, only to get splatted almost immediately.

"Is that Octavio!?" Ian yelled, pointing at the giant flying weapon, "yup!" Kelly yelled back, "seems like he got an upgrade!" She yelled again, earning a "well duh!" From Callie, "I wanna ride in that!" She yelled, "you were brainwashed Callie!" Yelled Marie, "IT WAS STILL COOL!!" Callie yelled back.

"Hey!" Yelled Orion, "Agent 8 is about halfway around!" He yelled, this grabbed Sam's attention as she looked at where Sara was, she was a little past halfway now, and Octavio was focusing on her, "HEY OCTAVIO!!" She yelled, though Octavio didn't hear it, she cursed, she was trying to grab his attention away from Sara, but to no avail.

"Hey! Try this!" Yelled Pearl, tossing a giant can at her, she grabbed it, it disappeared and her tentacles started to glow, she had just been given some Tenta Missiles, "thanks!!" She yelled back, activating the special, she locked onto the Octobot King, and fired, the missiles didn't damage the giant weapon much, but it grabbed his attention well enough.

"Agent 3!" He yelled, "PREPARE TO BE DUBSTOMPED!!" Sam then realized that maybe it would have been better if his attention was on someone other than her and Sara, as she thought that, he was hit by more Tenta Missiles, this time coming from Kelly, "welp!" She said, tossing the Tenta Missiles to the ground, "that was our last Tenta Missiles can, HEY OCTAVIO!!" She yelled, "BRING IT ONNNNNN!!", she yelled again, grabbing Octavio's attention instead.

As 8 got closer, and Kelly began dodging, people could hear Ian yelling "DO YOU GUYS EVER HAVE A PLAN!?", which was given a response from Marie, who yelled, "USUALLY!!"

Sam ran towards Sara while Sara grinded towards her, as they got closer Sara jumped off, landing near her, "SAM!!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, she charged at the girl as fast as she could, as did Sam, until they finally connected, Sara ended up tackling Sam to the ground in a bear hug, Sam hugging back just as hard, tears were unrestricted, and the only thing they could do was laugh as they held eachother as tightly as they could.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" Sam said, tears gushing, "who cares!? Are you okay?" She said, crying just as much, they laughed, and embraced eachother as tightly as they could.

"Don't wanna ruin moment..." Said Orion, walking next to them, "but we're kind of in the middle of something big" he said calmly, snapping the two girls out of their moment, "umm, who are you?" Sara asked, "Orion" he said calmly, "the other inkling you don't know is Ian" he said as the sound of an explosion happened nearby, "we should probably help Kelly" he said, as a Killer Wail shot behind him, not even fazing the boy.

"O-oh! Right!" Said Sam, pushing Sara off her (earning a cute little "nuuuuuu!" From the Octoling), "still in battle, right..." she said, helping the Octoling to her feet, "BY THE WAY!!" Yelled Ian who was helping Kelly not get splatted, "HOW ARE WE GETTING OUT!?", He yelled again, Marie groaned and yelled back, "USE THE COMMS!" As she handed Sara an earpiece, which she put in her ear.

"Hello? This thing on?" She asked into the comms, which was responded with the celebrating screams from Marina and Pearl, who were the only ones who didn't see her get back to Sam, "8!! Welcome back!" Said Pearl, "we were so worried!" Said Marina, joining in on it, "it's nice to see you too guys!" Said Sara, wiping away a tear that was still on her face.

"So... anyone wanna answer my question?" Asked Ian through the comlink, which was answered by Kelly, amidst the sounds of her fighting, "did you not...! Ugh! Haha! Eat fist Octavio! Ugh, did you not listen to the plan!?" She scolded, annoyed at the boy, "we hold out until Sheldon gets here, he sets up a squid beacon, and we super jump to the van!" She said, before being cut off by having to dodge a spinning punch, "though... if DJ Octavio has a new weapon, maybe we should take it out first..." she said, trailing off.

"She's right, "Said Marie, "we need to take down Octavio before we go, I'll contact Gramps and let him know the situation" she said, taking out a phone and tapping the screen quickly, "are you sure you can tell him that fast by texti-" Sara tried to say, before getting cut off by a "done!" From Marie, who went back to dispatching Octarians.

"Okay then!" Sam said, grabbing Sara's hand, "Sara stays with me, let's kick some Octo butt" she said confidently, "oh I'm not leaving your side until we get home!" Sara said, gripping Sam's hand harder, she smiled, Sam smiled back, "let's do this!" Sara yelled, earning a loud "BOOYAH!!" From everyone else.

 _Literally 2 minutes later..._

"DODGE THE SPINNING PUNCHES!!"

"THATS LIKE THE ONLY THING HE'S USING THOUGH!!"

"THERE ARE TOO MANY OCTOLINGS SHOOTING AT ME!!"

"WHERE'S GRAMPS!?"

"This plan sucks..."

The amount of things that didn't go according to plan matches that of the chaos that ensues on the tower in a match of Tower Control, Sara sticked next to Sam the entire time, but it seemed that Octavio had upgraded to the point where 75% of the time, his punches were spinning, he used Killer Wails, octo missiles, Bomb Rushes, and the giant bombs Agent 3 had to deal with when she first fought him, then there were the Octarians as well, who were making things much, much harder.

"Agh!" Yelled Kelly as a spinning fist hit her, breaking her armor, "Kelly!" Yelled Ian, running towards her, "you okay?" He asked, "yeah I'm fine..." she said, rubbing her head, "HEY!! Watch out!!" She yelled as a series of Octo Missiles were fired at the two, "Okay time to go!" Ian yelled, picking up Kelly and tossing her over his shoulder despite her protests to the situation, and running towards Orion.

"Hey! Any idea where the captain is?" He said, Kelly flailing her arms behind him, "I dunno, he should have been here alread-" he started to say before being cut off by the sound of Marina yelling, "THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEEEREEEEE!!"

They whipped their heads around to look at Marina, she was pointing at the flying truck in the sky, something they had been waiting for, they heard Captain Cuttlefish in the comms, "Haha! Sorry we're late!!" He yelled, laughing, "I see you've got Agent 8! Good work team!" He said again, sporting the Octoling standing with Agent 3.

"Gramps!! Set up the beacon!" Yelled Marie, prompting Sheldon to activate a squid beacon, "alright let's go!!" Yelled Pearl, before being grabbed by Marina, "wait everyone! I have an idea!" She said to everyone over the comms.

"There are a lot of Octolings here right?" She asked, earning a "Duh!!" From Kelly, "well, what if we got Callie and Marie to sing the Inkantation here?" She said, flipping the switch on the mental lightbulbs in everyone's heads, "we can liberate them just like you and me!" Said Sara, smiling, "good plan! I'll get the jukebox ready!" Said Cuttlefish, his excitement obvious.

Callie and Marie nodded to eachother, and in an instant, used the squid beakon to super jump to the truck, "alright everyone! ARE YOU READY??" Callie yelled, earning a loud "YEAH!!" From everyone down below, "then let's get this party started!!" Marie yelled, and then, the music began to play.

 **I'm done!! Finally!! Carp that took longer than originally planned, unpacking a giant container full of cardboard boxes can take a while, and even when your done for the day on that, your too tired to write.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I for one can breathe easy for a day as I brainstorm the next chapter, the final fight shall end soon though, so enjoy this while you can!**

 **A got a single PM asking whether I would continue using these characters after this story ends, and I might as well answer, yes, I love these characters too much XD, I'll leave it at that for now, but more details will be included in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you next time, Stay Fresh!**


	30. Chapter 24

**HOLY CALIMARI INKANTATION OF ULTIMATE FISH IM BACK**

 **God that took longer than it should have, I got really busy all of a sudden and when I wasn't I just ended up really freaking lazy, then I got a writers block and things got hard and ehhhhhh, plots are hard!**

 **But I'm here now! And here's the next chapter! Have fun!**

The Spicy Calimari Inkantation began to resonate throughout the area, and the waves of Octolings attacking them began to stop as they took off their shades and just... stared at the two idols singing their hearts out.

"Alright lets go!!" Yelled Ian, "BOOYAH!!" Yelled everyone else, except Orion, who gave a bored "yah..." that nobody had time to notice.

"DAMMIT, STAY STILL AND LET ME SQUASH YOU!!" Yelled Octavio, sending another fist towards them, only to get it sent back towards him, Sara and Sam ran together, each refusing to get too far away from the other, though the need to have eachothers backs were long gone, since most of the enemy octolings had gone off somewhere, and they were no longer being swarmed on all sides.

"Have I mentioned how much I like the Squid Sisters?"

"Yes Orion, that was like the first thing you said to m-LOOK OUT"

"LESS TALKING, MORE INKING"

Ink was flying, fists were being shot, and the entire thing was just chaos.

"Sam! Got any ideas?" Sara yelled over the music, "yeah!" She yelled back, "keep hitting him hard!" She said, sending a fist back where it came from. "You holding up okay?" She asked, "Now that your here, I feel great!" She said back, "but seriously, PLAN PLEASE, I wanna go home!"

As 3 and 8 moved around the massively inked area, Kelly's mental lightbulb turned on, "Sheldon! Do you have the Modified Rainmaker?" She yelled at the truck, though she didn't have to, considering they had comms. "Yeah! You want it?" He said back, "yeah! Give it here!" She yelled, earning a "Yes Ma'am!" From Sheldon as a little drone carrying a package flew towards her, she jumped up and grabbed it, dropping her Hero Shot.

"Why didn't you start with that..." said Orion, "I like my Hero Shot more okay!" She said back, "well what are you gonna do with it?" Said Ian, "I'm gonna smack Octavio in the face with it like I did last time!" She said back.

Meanwhile, Pearl was making a fuss, "how come we can't sing! We did it when Eight was saving the world last time!" She said angrily, her and Marina being out of Octavio's current focus zone, and there were no longer octolings attacking them. "Because they are the Squid Sisters Pearlie! Their song frees us!" She said nervously as Pearl jumped up and down in a strange sort of tantrum dance, "what about the _Calimari Inkantation Feat. Off the Hook_ song that we've been practicing?" She said, puffing up her cheeks. "B-but Pearl!" She said, taken aback, "that doesn't even exist! What are you talking about!" She said, having a slight freak-out, "so? We'll improvise it! Ayo Sisters! Gimme a thumbs-up if you think it'll work!" She said, yelling at the singing idols, for a moment afterwards, everything was silent except for the girls' singing while they gave eachother looks that said something similar to: _I dunno, what do you think?_

"HEY," yelled Sara, who was currently occupied with Octavio, while accompanied by Agents 3, 4, and the guys, "EITHER SING OR HELP, BUT DECIDE QUICKLY" she yelled as Ian went flying past her, _("how tf did you end up being blown backwards!?" Yelled Kelly.)_

"Pearlie, it's a good idea, but let's talk about it at home, Kay?" Said Marina, who grabbed Pearl by the back of her jacket, and started dragging her back to the action before she could answer.

"That is IT!" Yelled 8, "Pearl! We need the ultimate Booyah again!" She yelled, "but I blew out my voice last time I did it!" She said in protest, "I'll do one thing! Whatever you want! Just. Do it!!" She yelled in return, not noticing Pearl's new evil grin at the sound of her reward.

"Okay then! One super-powered battle cry coming up!" She said, bringing out the Killer Wail, "Sam, Kelly, let's do the thing!" She said to the two, earning a grin from the two agents, who ran towards her, _("what's the **thing**?" Asked Ian, "how would I know?" Said Orion in response)_

Kelly ran to Sara's right, and Sam to Sara's left, all three of them went into their squid/octopus forms and super jumped straight up, however Sara and Sam shifted back into their humanoid forms when they reached maximum height, Kelly remaining as a squid, midair, Sara grabbed Kelly, and Sam, grabbed Sara by the arm and swung her around to throw her forward while Sara held the little squid in her arms, which then shifted to her throwing Squid-Kelly at Octavio, who they were now above.

"What the squid is that!?" Yelled Octavio as Agent 4 shifted into Humanoid form, pulling the Rainmaker out, and landing on the force-field around Octavio, "booyah" she said, firing at the force-field at close range, sending her flying off the Octobot King, while splatting the barrier around it.

"Damn you Squidbeak Splatoon!" He yelled, waving his many limbs around crazily, "I'll remix all of your brains!" He yelled re-aiming at them, only to look directly at Pearl's giant megaphone.

"Oh carp NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIN" he yelled as the killer wail struck him head on, sending him, and the Octobot King, flying backwards into a wall, though it was drowned out by the sound of Pearl screaming.

When the noise stopped, all went silent, until everyone (except Pearl, who silently rasped) yelled in celebration, Callie and Marie jumped down and embraced Kelly, who was already being embraced by Ian, though she didn't embrace back due to the fact her body went limp as her face turned red at being hugged by a good looking guy and too incredibly attractive idols.

Marina embraced Pearl, who was grinning ear to ear despite her now being unable to talk, even Orion was smiling.

"Alright! Way to go Squidbeak!" Said Cuttlefish, getting out of the now landed truck, "no agent left behind is what I always say!" He said happily, doing a little dance before going into a rap about the recent events, while Pearl tried, but to no avail, join in on the rap.

After the short period of celebration, they went to the wreckage of the Octobot King, with a Giant Snowglobe being towed behind them on a cart, "Okay, let's put Octavio in here and head on home"

Said Marie, pulling the globe closer before a tentacle burst out of the wreckage, causing them to drop what they were doing and being out their weapons on instinct.

Another tentacle popped out, and another, and another, until DJ Octavio was visible again. "Not... it's not over *gasp, bring it... bring it on..." he said before being pushed back onto the ground by a single heeled foot _("ouch..." rasped Pearl)_

"Wait..." Said Sara, looking at the figure, "Coral!?" She said, looking up at the Octoling, who was now keeping Octavio down despite the protests coming from underneath her. "Relax," She said, looking at the multiple weapons being pointed at her, "you can keep him" she said, taking her foot off of the poor octopus before grabbing him and walking down to the snow globe, which Marie had open. she tossed the octarian inside, closing the globe and leaving the DJ inside with only his wasabi.

"Listen..." she said to Sara without making eye contact, "I don't think I'll be able to fit into inkling society, and I doubt any of you want me there..." she said sadly, "so I'll just stay out of your tentacles, okay..." she said, walking off before being cut off by Sam, Coral continued looking at the ground, trying to move around the agent, however Sam persisted, blocking her off until Coral finally looked at her and yelled "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Before being slapped across the face by the inkling.

Everyone went silent, Coral as well, she was now hunched over, unmoving, a hand to her face which now had a red hand-mark where Sam's hand collided with her face, then, Sam grabbed her by the cloth on her chest armor and lifted her onto her feet, but her hand stayed where it was, so she could pull the Octoling closer to her, she glared right into her eyes and said to the girl, "that was for what you did to me" before slapping her again on the other side of her face with her free hand, earning a slight gasp from her friends, "that was for Sara!" She said, a bit louder, "and this!" She said, raising her free hand up, "Hey wait!" Sara started to say, before stopping in her tracks, at the sight before her.

Sam had pulled Coral into a hug.

"...is me forgiving you" she finished, Coral gave her a confused look, "I can already tell Sara has forgiven you, not much, but a little" she said, letting go of the Octoling. "By all means, I shouldn't be forgiving you" she said, giving her a stern look, "but guess what, I still am" she said, taking a few steps back and crossing her arms, "so now, just don't hurt us again!" She said, grinning.

"But..." Coral started to say, tear drops forming, "WHY!!" She yelled, tears nearly coming out, she was answered by Agent 3's calm voice, "I don't know..." she said, "I should loathe you, but I don't" She said to the girl, I know that Sara is willing to give you a second chance, and everyone else here as well" she said, looking at the crew, who gave a grin to the Octoling, except Pearl who was still confused.

Coral was silent, before wiping her eyes and walking past Sam, who didn't try to stop her this time.

"I still don't think I'm ready for your world yet..." she said, looking back at them, "but someday, I will be" She said, looking at Sara, who smiled and said, "well..." she said, looking at the girl, "we'll be waiting, I guess" she said, smiling, and with that, everything faded to white.

 _Later..._

As the team flew back to Inkopolis on the flying vehicle, an essential party was being had, there was only Orange Juice, but it was a celebration nontheless.

"Hey so, about the thing Pearlie mentioned..." Marina said to Marie, "wanna see if we can try it?" She said, blushing, "sure why not!" Said Marie, Callie nodding in agreement.

Kelly was chatting with Ian and Orion, who had finally gotten a proper introduction to Sara, though they were now looking at Sara and Sam, who were sitting at the back-of-the-top-of-the truck together, paying close attention, everyone noticed and continued with their conversations, but kept taking glances at the couple.

"So hey..." Said Sara, trying to get a conversation going with Sam, now that they were in the clear, it seemed much harder to get a conversation going because now, they had remembered the kiss.

"Umm, thanks for saving me..." she said, blushing and smiling, Sam who was blushing slightly as well, nodded, "mhmm..." she hummed in responce, eventually Sam brought up the elephant in the room, "so about the _thing_ we did..." she said, causing Sara to blush harder, "Well, I was wondering..." she said, her own blush deepening, "what do you... think about it?" She said, looking at the Octoling.

"Well..." Sara said, pausing, "truth be told... it felt like everything was okay then..." she said, "but because of the circumstances that it happened, it just doesn't feel right..." she said, looking down. "Well..." Sam said, averting eye-contact now, "would you... like to try again?" She said, causing Sara to snap her head back to face the blushing inkling, who had turned to regain eye-contact.

They stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever until Sam said "w-well we don't have to I-if you don't want t-to" she said stuttering, beginning to panic before her hands were grabbed by Sara's soft and small hands, she looked the inkling dead in the eye and closed the distance.

It was probably due to the fact she wasn't in pain this time, was what Sam thought, as she closed her eyes, leaning into what they were doing, but the only thing Sam and Sara could think about in this moment, was that this was paradise for them.

They kissed for what seemed to them like decades, though it was only for about 5 minutes, which was still something, as they seperated, Sara blushed as she looked at Sam before saying, "of course I want to..." she said, "I love you Sam, why wouldn't I?" She said, smiling, Sam's face lit up as she smiled, leaning back into that piece of paradise once again.

Then it was interrupted by a phone's flash going off when a picture was taken, shocking them out of the trance, only to see everyone, even Cuttlefish, even CQ, even SHELDON, holding a phone and taking pictures of videos, their faces simultaneously went beet-red as they screamed out in suprise as their friends lost their minds laughing, while someone, though Sam and Sara didn't know who, yelled kid while laughing, "DAMMIT PEARL YOU RUINED IT AGAIN!!"

"Oh my god FINALLY!!" Said Pearl by writing on a board, due to her voice being blown out, "we've been waiting for ages" Said Callie, grinning from ear to ear, "I think I might die..." Said 3 and 8, blushing intensely, "everyone send your photos and videos into the chatroom!" Yelled Marina, which prompted everyone to take out their phones and start tapping away, Sam and Sara's phones (which now had signal) started notifying them of the massive amounts of kissing pics now being shoved into the chatroom, causing them to blush even harder when they saw the pictures.

"You guys suck!" They yelled, earning more laughs from their friends.

And with that, it's over.

 **And with that ITS OVER**

 **ALMOST.**

 **Were you panicking? Well there's just one more chapter in the making, and it's the eplilogue, meaning THIS CHAPTER is the FINAL CHAPTER, then there will be the eplilogue, it will be a lot shorter and just be a way to end off this story**

 **BUT DO NOT FEAR, YOU NEED NOT SAY FAREWELL TO OUR BELOVED CEPHALOPODS.**

 **BECAUSE IM MAKING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THEM, YAAAAAAAAY.**

 **Though this one will actually be a series of fluff filled one-shots, and no, it's not going to be lemons, these will be fluff filled one-shots that happen in order and have some form of story but not really, so it's really light-hearted, some may be less fluffy than others but don't expect big stories like this one, it's gonna be called the Many Adventures of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.**

 **I'll be publishing the story immediately after releasing this chapter so if you check out my stories, you will see it right there, though it will be only one chapter and it's an Authors note, but you can follow it to keep notified, but keep in mind the first chapter for it will only be made when the eplilogue here is published and this story is labeled "complete", and I'll be brainstorming other stories involving things other than Splatoon as well, so look forward to that!**

 **And for those who don't read the entire authors notes, here's it in a nutshell:**

 **EPLILOGUE COMING SOON, CHECK OUT _THE MANY ADVENTURES OF THE NEW SQUIDBEAK SPLATOON_ TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH THESE GUYS! IT WILL HAVE ITS FIRST CHAPTER IN PRODUCTION AFTER THIS STORY IS LABELED COMPLETE.**

 **See you next time!**

 **P.S. notice how the last chapter is the 24th on here including notices and authors notes, what number do you get when you multiply 8 and 3, *grins***


	31. Eplilogue (THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH)

**Alrighty then, with this chapter, The tales of Agent 8 will have come to an end, I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry! Everyone's story will continue in The Adventures of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, so check it out!**

 **And without further ado, let's jump right in.**

Sara and Sam walked into the Mansion where Pearl resided, still shocked at the sheer size of it all.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Said Pearl, who was still recovering from blowing her voice to high heaven, and had a slight raspiness to her voice. "Whaddya think of my place?" She asked as she lead them through what could be assumed as a living room, but was apparently just a shoe closet.

"It's uhh, it's pretty big..." Said Sam, still taking it in, as was Sara, they'd both agreed they wouldn't take advantage of having a rich friend (at least, not often, barely at the most), and so they each handled the rent for their apartment together, though it wasn't hard, they couldn't say it was easy either, Sara ended up with a part-time job at Grizzco, a place that was too shady for Sam's liking.

But holy carp, this was ridiculous.

When they finally reached the living room (though it seemed more like a mini plaza), the party was already going on, for context, they decided that their usual sleepover would be at Pearl's place.

Sara had said it multiple times before, but these were her favorite things to do, other than Turf War, partying with her friends like this, it always made her feel... excited.

"HEY GUYS, ITS TIME FOR ONE OF OUR MAIN EVENTS!!" Pearl yelled, rasping while Marina yelled at her not to overuse her currently damaged voice.

"Sorry!" She said, laughing, she grabbed a megaphone so she could still be loud, "1st main event of the day! Eight singing!" She said into the megaphone, earning cheers from everyone except the two agents who had just arrived. Sam stood in shock while Sara seemed to still be taking in the information.

Then the gears started turning again.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT!?" She yelled, her face reddening, "n-no way!" She yelled, grabbing Pearl and lifting her off the ground, "what are you talking about! There's no way I'm doing that!" She yelled into the smaller squid's face, "actually..." said Pearl, grinning evilly, "you are, because of our deal..." she said, on the verge of cackling. "What are you talking abou-" Sara began to say before having sudden realization, she froze, dropping Pearl.

"I blew out my voice for this moment, you are doing it!" She said to the frozen Octoling, who was regretting her life choices.

 _"I'll do one thing! Whatever you want! Just. Do it!!"_

"Ohhhhh god..." Said Sara, slumping onto the floor in a blushing mess, "I should not have said that..." she said as Marina helped her up, offering to help her choose a song to pick and comforting the poor Octoling.

In reality, Sara could just refuse to do it, if she refused enough they might (to Pearl's upset) just accept she wouldn't do it, but unfortunately, Agent 8 was an Octopus of her word, and thus, had to do it.

She couldn't say she wouldn't remember all the lyrics, because she has said, and proven before, she remembers every lyric of any song she had ever listened to, and picking a song she didn't listen to would just embarrass her further.

As she reluctantly looked through a series of different Off the Hook songs she could choose.

Meanwhile Sam was being set up to apparently have, "the best seat in the house", by everyone else, in a flash, they had a mini audience set with everyone sitting down, facing a little stage with speakers ready, with Sam right in the middle, in front of everyone. "Uhhhh" She said nervously, "WHAT IS HAPPENING" she yelled out suddenly.

"Allow me to explain..." Said Pearl, who sat a few chairs away, "I've always thought, that Sara has a really nice voice, ya know?" She said, grinning, "I've also seen her muttering the words for a song while listening to em on her headphones, she was mostly whispering, but she sounded great!" Said Pearl, I don't know if singing is going to become a thing for her, but I wanted to see what would happen if she actually tried, ya know?" She said, still grinning.

Sam nodded in understanding, in truth, she was actually a little excited, the thought of Eight singing was actually causing h er to blush a bit, shaking her head, she smacked her cheeks and tried to focus.

Then she came out.

She wasn't wearing anything different but it seemed that a nervous Sara pierced Sam's heart every, single, time.

"Uhhh, ummm, ahhh" she started to stutter nervously, blushing furiously, then Marina put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, Sara looked straight at Sam, who smiled as well, so Sara smiled back, and sang.

 _One song later (I'm not writing lyrics, how would you? It's Splatoon songs we're talking about here! Use your imagination)_

While everyone clapped, Sara ended up falling on her knees, muttering incoherently, so Sam went and helped her up, "is it over?" She asked, "am I dead yet?" She asked again, making Sam laugh, "you did great Sara" she said reassuringly, the kind moment however was interrupted by Pearl, who half-yelled into the megaphone, "I GOT IT ON VIDEO, WORTH IT!!"

"H-huh!?" Said Sara, snapping out of her trance, "n-no! Gimme!" She said, chasing after the cackling inkling, "Sam if you get her to stop I'll send it to you haha!" She said, still cackling, at that, Sam was at Sara's side in an instant, picked her up bridal style, said, "Sorry Eight" and ran in the opposite direction despite Eight's protests and flails.

Everyone laughed at the sight before them, continuing the party, Kelly stood by the table holding a glass of orange juice in her hand, she seemed kind of lonely so Ian found it to be his duty to barge in. "Hey squiddo! What's Kraken?" He said, imitating Crusty Sean, causing Kelly to burst out laughing, imitations were her weakness, they always made her laugh.

"Alright, what do you want?" She said after she finished laughing, "you just looked like you needed someone to chat with!" He said with a s—t eating grin, cocky as usual, "oh yeah, well I'm fine!" She said, giving back a similar grin, "so..." she started to say, "are you... into anybody?" She asked, looking at the ground to hide her blush at asking this, Ian looked at her, grinned and said, "I am into somebody..." he said, with an even bigger grin, "I also happen to be the only straight dude in our group!" He said, causing Kelly to blush, she hid it, but he knew she was blushing.

"Who..." she started to ask, "who are you into?" She asked, blushing harder, Ian grinned even wider now, after a moment of silence, Ian answered, "you", and super jumped while Kelly was still reacting, "H-HUH, WHAT, H-HEY GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as a cackling squid flew off before landing near Orion, leaving Kelly too flustered to chase after him.

"Hey Callie..." said Marie, "yes Marie?" Said Callie, "we need to step up our game for Agent 4..." Said Marie, staring at the flustered inkling, "agreed..." Said Callie, as they looked at the mentally-melting girl.

 _Meanwhile, Sam and Sara_

"H-hey! Let me down!" Sara yelled, prompting Sam to let her back onto her feet, "that video is embarrassing Sam!" She said, blushing hard, giving a cute little glare at Sam that pierced her heart again, "I'm sorry Sara, but..." Sam started to say, "I... I really liked your singing..." she said, blushing furiously, causing Sara's face to erupt in a magnificent blush, her mouth opened as a high-pitched noise came out of her mouth, there was a moment of silence, and a simultaneous feeling of Deja Vu.

"D-do you really think so?" Asked Sara, twirling her fingers, looking away with her blush, "y-yeah!" Said Sam, blushing just as hard, "of course I meant it!" She said, moving closer to Sara, "w-well in that case..." Said Sara, looking at Sam again, "I-I guess I'll forgive you this one time..." she said quietly, moving closer to Sam, they were nearly touching now.

"Sara..." said Sam, smiling at her girlfriend, who smiled back, they then embraced eachother into another kiss, going into paradise once again, unaware of Pearl who was video taping it in secret, but taking care not to be seen, so that the moment wasn't disturbed this time. And so the couple had that moment, of pure uninterrupted bliss, showing only their unconditional love for eachother, as the sound of the party faded from their ears.

 _The tales of Agent 8_

 **The End**

 **Ahhh, it was nice to write an entirely fluff chapter again, but listen now.**

 **I. Am. SO GLAD this went so well! I'm ecstatic that so many people enjoyed my story and I cannot thank each and everyone of you enough for supporting my through my first story, which I honestly expected I'd screw up on WAY more.**

 **This isn't goodbye though! Agent 8's Adventures will continue in the fluff filled sequel, The Adventures of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! By I hope you all enjoy that story as well! And I'll clear up some questions I've received about it as well:**

 **Q: will there be a bad guy?**

A: no, this story will have plot, don't worry, but it will be mostly a funny, romantic series, maybe I'll throw in a little action here and there, after all, it's Splatoon, Turf Wars are filled with action, but still, there will be no major antagonist, though who knows? We may see more of Coral soon.

 **Q: are you going to be making more stories other than Splatoon stories?**

A: I was actually going to talk about this after the questions, but let's talk about it now, I plan on publishing just one more story other than TANSS (The Adventures of the New Squidbeak Splatoon), and it will be a Future Card Buddyfight story, if you've never heard of it, which you might not have, if you know about Vanguard (since apparently that's more known), well they are both made by Bushiroad, and if you watch the Vanguard episodes on their YouTube channel, you've likely seen their advertisements for Buddyfight in their videos, but I'll appeal to those who haven't heard of it.

Basically, Buddyfight is a card game, and it and an anime as well, it's in its 5th season now, and it's confirmed who the main character for the past 4 seasons marries and has a kid with, as the 5th season follows his son, so I'm making a fic about them!

I'm not going to explain the rules of the game, since that will take a while, I recommend watching the anime on YouTube (they post their episodes on their official Buddyfight channel), and learning the basics there, then going to the website and reading the comic that explains it, then reading the detailed rules.

Also quick heads up, Season 1 and half of Season 2 are English dub, season 1 only in English dub, and it actually good dub, however something happened and it got cancelled halfway through season 2, so for the rest of season 2 and season 3, there is only english Sub with subtitles, but the English Sub is great, so that's good, then Season 4 comes along and they finally get a dub together, but in all honesty, IT SUCKS, so heads up there.

Anyways, this is a really long answer, so I'll clear up everything in the authors note chapter of the story, which I'm naming "The Sun Shined on her Heart"

 **And that's it, this is the end of the story, at least for now, as they will live on in the next one! Ciao for now! And Stay Fresh!**


	32. Update on why the sequel is dissapearing

**Quick update, so for some reason, The Adventures of The New Squidbeak Splatoon was disappearing from existence very quickly, it happened twice, so I checked the rules and guidelines in case I'm doing something wrong**

 **Wouldn't you know it, Authors notes aren't allowed, so I actually have to, you know, make the first chapter before I publish, otherwise it's gone**

 **Sorry about that!**


End file.
